Star Wars: Revan Through Time
by Hawkebat
Summary: Revan and his familiar crew head out to the Star Forge to stop Malak after he fully remembers who he is. Arriving in system they run into a field which shuts them down, but after they get their hyperdrive working again they found out they shouldn't have used it as they are trapped in time for 3900 years. The old chapter 4 and 5 were removed. Added a new chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

Revan, Evan Rybath as the Jedi had renamed him, sits in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk with Carth piloting the ship. Zalbaar and Mission can be heard arguing in the common area as well as T3 and HK arguing in the communications room. He can feel Juhani, Jolee and Bastila meditating in the starboard sleeping bay. Canderous is in the cargo hold working on one of the bikes. It is a typical day in their mission to get to the Star Forge. After they left Manaan they had headed back to Dantooine to report on their progress and receive any knew orders. None came, but while there Bastila had left something in her quarters and Revan had found it. Inside was his mask the one so long ago he took from the fallen Mandelorian who stood up the needless slaughter on Cathar. In a flash all his memories came back from the initial memory of her last stand all the way up to his capture and betrayal. He secretly took it with him, but had yet to put it on along with his former armor that she had as well. He had returned to the light however he felt he was neither a Jedi or a Sith. He had used both the Bogan and the Ashla, but now he was more in the middle. He could use both and just like Jolee, he was in balance. Bendu was used by the early Jed'aii. From this he felt that they had to take a detour before heading to Rakata Prime. The short trip to Rekkiad to recover Mandelore's Mask was one of the things he felt he would need. Canderous didn't know he had it, nor would he unless he could figure out why it would be important to have it now.

Bastila had wondered why they traveled to Rekkiad or why Zalbaar or Juhani wouldn't say what they had done on the planet. The Wookie was the only one that went with him. After that they travel to the station in the Yavin System. Bastila was distracted from trying to figure out what Revan had retrieved from Rekkiad when he gave her one of the two crystals he had bought from Suvan Tan. Revan had debated which to give her, but knowing her ability with Battle Meditation the only choice was to give her the Mantle of the Force as it increased her abilities in the Force. He had kept the Heart of the Guardian for himself. Unlike what most thought of the two crystals they were very different in color. The Heart of the Guardian was not just silver and cyan as it took on a more purple hue with the other crystals he used. The Mantle of the Force was golden yellow, but the copper color pulsed with green giving off different shades of the two colors. Jolee had found a crystal that turned his blade white and silver and Juhani's blade was more of a blue and red blending some times into a dark purple. Revan was the only one who used a second blade at times as he carried several. Each had their own style of fighting. Jolee was more used to using Soresu or Shien compared to Revan's Juyo. Juhani used a mixed style of Djem So and Ataru while Bastila used Niman mixed with Soresu. Each of the Jedi had skill in using four of the seven forms and knowing many variations.

Carth was just as skilled with blasters favoring his duel custom pistols. Canderous favored heavy rifles, but could hold his own with a blade just as Zalbaar could with his bowcaster and vibroblade. Mission preferred needle blasters that may not take down resistant combatants, but they didn't need to when she could shoot out the eyes from a hundred paces. HK 47 could use any weapon that the group had and Revan and the other sparred with him using a blade. His extreme agility made him an equal to most jedi. Though he preferred grenades and heavy cannons with gatling level fire rates. Revan always thought about each of his team's... no his family's skill sets before the possibility of battle strangely he didn't really feel like doing so now, but it would be most likely as he knew they would be facing his once loyal Sith forces. All four Jedi hissed as they felt the same thing.

"Carth take us out of hyperspace now!" Revan ordered at the same time a wave of energy hit the ship as Carth pulled back on the handle. Smoke and sparks filled the cockpit as well as other locations of the ship. For what felt like ages the Jedi were abandoned by the Force before it came back in full force enough for each of them to glow brightly.

"What the kriff was that?" Carth cursed as they both fought the small fire in the cockpit. Revan didn't reply as he had other things to worry about. Thirty minutes went by before they had all the fires out and the ship back under a slight bit of control. From what they could tell they were about a light year out from the Rakata System. "Well we got sensors back. Holy Nerf Burgers! Look at all those ships!"

"Ships? What about the energy shield we just went through?" Mission called out from the navigation terminal.

"What about the Star Forge?" Revan asked.

"It looks like it is still there if this is it?" Carth replied bringing up an image of the station.

Yes that is it, but something is wrong." Revan replied as the cockpit filled with the crew.

"Well it really won't matter much as I've got warning lights all over. Zalbaar, T3 I need you in the engine bay. We need the hyperdrive back up if we are going to survive." Carth stated. "But first I have multiple warnings on both engines as well. Mission and Canderous we'll need you to check below decks, Evan and I will check the upper decks. HK can start on any work on the outside until T3 can help you. The rest can help get parts out of storage. Jolee you can stay here in the cockpit."

"You heard Carth time to save our own butts." Revan added. It took nearly an hour to get the engines back on line. Another eight hours just to get the ship halfway running right after that. The hyperdrive came back on line three days later as it took time to rebuild several processors that were needed, even after scavenging the hypercomm for parts. Carth got back into the pilots seat and brought the ship up to speed and above the Orbital plane.

"Well here goes nothing." Carth declared as he pushed the levers forward. The jump wouldn't take more than a few minutes, and would place them within a hours time of the station itself. The stars shifted as Carth frowned while glancing at Revan. "I got a bad feeling." He could see it on Revan's face as well.

"Take us out of hyperspace." Jolee ordered. Carth was more than happy to oblige. The view outside returned to normal and the sensors started to bring back new data. A few gasped as they didn't see the ships that should have been there. There were ships, but none that the ship's computer could recognize. In fact there was very few ships they knew as different images came up on the various screens. Then again the very large ship in front of them blocked most of their view.

"That ship wasn't there before." Carth complained as he moved the ship to avoid hitting it. The ship jerked as it got caught in a tractor beam. "Awe crap."

"Attention vessel. This is the Rakatan System recovery vessel, Squintmus. Do not panic as we are here to help you." the female voice stated. "We will pull you into our hold and render any aid you require. If you are not in need of assistance then you still need to be registered." The message repeated in a few other languages all of which Revan knew. He was smiling nearly every time he heard the name Squintmus as it reminded him of Malak's home town and last name.

"I don't understand? Shouldn't there only be the Sith fleet here?" Bastila questioned.

"You would think so, but I have never seen these ships before. Though there is a hammerhead over there, kind of." Revan replied. "Well let's get ready for our welcome."

"I am always ready." Canderous growled as he put on his helm.

"I really think you shouldn't have given him Mandelore's helm." Bastila complained. Revan frowned and wondered how shocked she would be if he wore his mask? He had yet to figure out how he would reveal that he now remembered everything. They split off to get their gear, so they would be ready for anything. Revan went to his bunk and quickly put on his armor and attached the pouch that carried his mask to his belt. He was just as wary as everyone else was and he entered the ramp area as he felt the ship secure to the deck of the hold they were pulled into. Carth showed up as they ship was powering down.

"Excitement: I am ready to eliminate the meatbags, master." HK pulled his cannon around.

"We don't know what to expect, but no one attacks unless I activate my lightsaber." Revan ordered.

"They don't look hostile." Mission replied as she looked out the small viewport. She stepped back as her hands hovered near her pistols. The ramp dropped down to reveal a welcoming party. Several looked like mechanics and techs while a few were in normal clothing and could be assumed to be administrative types. Four more hung to the sides and by their armor alone showed that they were Mandelorian. Carth, Bastila, Revan, and Canderous walked down the ramp first followed by the rest.

"Mandelore?!" The four guard questioned as once as they quickly saluted.

"What are you doing?" the obvious leader wondered.

"Well now this is a surprise Evan." Canderous stated as he returned the salute.

"That it is. I am Evan Rybath." Revan introduced himself first. He went through everyone's name before letting the angry looking bureaucrat reply.

"I am Adept Eris Harret and this is Proctor Jerik Nass. We welcome you to Rakata Prime and the Revanite Ascendancy. I am sure you are confused as to why everything is different from the time you first scanned the system, but it will all be explained in time. You will not need those weapons here, but you can bring them, though your large weapons can be left behind as sidearms are preferred. Also your lightsabers will be allowed as well. However the droids will have to disarm or they can stay with your ship."

"I am not disarming myself." Canderous growled.

"I didn't expect you to Mandelore." Eris replied.

"Adept?" Revan wondered. "Are you a Jedi or a Sith? I have never heard of such a title."

"I am both and neither. I assume you are Jedi?" Eris questioned.

"Yes we are." Bastila stated.

"Well I believe you ranked your ability by Initiate, Padawan, Knight, and Master with the leader of your council as Grand Master. We use a similar rank structure. Adept would be similar to Knight, but close to Master rank. Pledge, Neophyte, Adept, Ashla, or Bogan and then Master of Balance, or Bendu. I am an Ashla Adept." Eris explained. "Proctor Nass is also an Adept."

"Though I felt it wasn't in my best interests to go further." Nass added. "Please come with us once you have decided what to bring with you. Again we request you leave your weapons on the ship you will find no aggression here. Though a few of the Bogan Adept are aggressive, but they will not interfere with newcomers. Especially your group, that is if you are truly Mandelore."

"I was given handed the mask of Mandelore from Darth Revan himself." Canderous growled.

"Revan, but Evan gave you that?" Juhani wondered.

"Evan is this true?" Bastila asked looking shocked.

"Yes it is true, but now is not the time." Evan replied.

"Oh please do explain, because any mention of Revan must be verified, or you will face our greatest punishment." Nass coldly declared.

Proctor Nass?" the aid introduced as Fenis interrupted. Nass turned and glared at her.

"If that is Mandelore and she is Bastila Shan and that is Commander Carth Onasi, then by our records she was last rumored to be with Darth Revan." Fenis explained. "That would mean that he is Revan from just his armor alone." Nass paled as he looked from one to the other.

"Can it be?" Eris wondered. Evan frowned as he returned their gaze before he reached down and pulled out his mask. He then slowly put the mask on no longer willing to hide.

"I am Revan, but I am no longer a Darth as I have found balance in the Force." Revan declared. Everyone who heard this immediately went to their knees as the Mandelorians saluted.

"Revan? What are you talking about is this some kind of joke?" Mission questioned.

"That confirms it. I've been such a fool. You are Revan and I swore to protect you." Carth stated in anger.

"I am Revan, but I am not the enemy I once was." Revan replied.

"Carth I am sorry I couldn't tell you, but Evan, how do you know and how did you get that mask?" Bastila asked.

"I found it with your things back on Dantooine. Everything came back, but I am not the Sith I claimed to be anymore. I was forced to turn to the darkside. Through what the council did to me I have regained what I once lost." Revan replied.

"You are is balance." Jolee stated. "And I am glad you now know. I knew who you were the minute I first saw you again on Kashyyyk. Does it change anything? No it doesn't."

"But I trusted you. You destroyed my homeworld. How could you betray me... us." Carth questioned.

"Malak gave that order to attack your people." Canderous stated. "Everyone knows this. You defeated the Mandelore Clans in the war, Revan. You were the only one in the galaxy who could best us."

"Master Revan we are honored. There was some speculation on the council whether the vision they had were true, but I am personally glad to welcome you home." Adept Eris stated. "Come we have much to explain and better to explain in comfort."

"Then lead on Adept Eris." Revan replied. The ones who knelt were quick to recover and Eris lead them into the ship. Revan and Canderous were the first to follow and Carth was the last silently urged on by Jolee. As they went through the ship more Mandelorians appeared and escorted them to a large room. There were several tables and a buffet set up to the side. A large monitor dominated the room.

"Please take any refreshment that you desire. Long ago we decided that any newcomers should be briefed on what has transpired in this system and what affects the newcomers directly. Do to what you will be about to see I suggest that you reflect quietly to yourself and realize what you just found out is only a small shock from what you are about to hear." Eris explained. "We will wait for you to take some refreshment first. Alcohol is also available and for some of you a stiff drink maybe highly encouraged." Eris was looking directly at Carth when she said this. Bastila and Revan began to argue as they took a few things from the buffet. Zalbaar loaded up two plates full as Juhani loaded up one. Carth went straight for the booze, and downed a shot before mixing a large drink. Within minutes they were all spread out in the room. Carth sitting the farthest away from Revan as he could. "I think it is time we explain."

"Very well then, I will begin. Hold all comments until the end as I will explain many questions before you can ask them." Nass stated as he got up and went to the podium. "We first noticed your ship's course over a thousand years ago, and no it is not some vision, but is due to the energy wave that the Star Forge is emitting. Darth Malak as far as anyone has figured out some 3900 years ago caused this to happen. Records are vague and only one account survived that this Sith could only guess it had something to do with all the Jedi captive he brought to the forge. The wave destroyed many of the electronics and systems on all the active ships, and the fleet was force to land all their troops on Lehon's largest Island. The Rakata helped them and later they were forced into service. Ships that came into the system over time were also forced to land and slowly our society grew. Then as it was near enough to become unstable a fleet of colony ships arrived and changed everything for the better as new blood was added to our world and system. I will let the videos explain most of that. Now the field that the Star Forge emits does a few things. Primary is the effect on your ship and time. Traveling in normal space doesn't effect you, but in hyperspace it first knocks you out of it and the time change is minimal. However if you use your hyperdrive then time moves faster than you do. This is dependent on how fast your hyperdrive is. So yes if you are who you claim to be then you are now 3900 years older. You could activate your hyperdrive again and go back in the past, but we have no records of anyone doing so that didn't also die within days. Using a hyperdrive in system is a death wish after the first time." He stopped and waited as each one of them were too shocked to speak for minutes. He then hit a button and a video explained their general history and some basic rules. They all remain shocked and Mission cried for a bit knowing that she would never see Griff again no matter how much of a loser he was. Almost all of their questions were answered even if they barely believed it.

"I do have one very important question. Proctor Nass why is this system called the Revanite Ascendancy? Shouldn't have it some reference to Malak?" Revan asked.

"Oh it was just called the Sith Empire and then most called it Lehon or Rakata. However slowly at first one or two here and there came on a pilgrimage to Lehon. These pilgrim's were Revanites. Many were Force sensitive or a Jedi or a Sith. In fact sixty percent of our population is Force sensitive enough to make it to the rank of Neophyte. Forty percent are Adepts or nearly so. While those who are not have joined the Mandelore Clans. They are the second largest group to arrive in this system, but they turned you or your original cause into a religion, and it was strong enough to call our government The Revanite Ascendancy."

"You are an Ashla Adept, you follow the light side of the Force. However you mentioned Bogan and Bendu. How can you coexist without destroying each other?" Bastila asked.

"In the beginning there were just Sith or fallen Jedi, but as time went on some returned to the light and others went to far into the dark while a few gained balance. Most if not all Revanites were Bendu in their beliefs if not in practice. The Force is just that. The Force. It is the being that uses it for good or evil and many can do both as they know the strengths of both sides. This world is not a tame one so being complete in the Force or a Mandelorian was the only way to survive." Eris explained.

"All of you are Force sensitive?" Mission asked.

"Not all but seventy percent. The other thirty percent are Mandelorian. Though many Force users have come and gone to the clans." Eris explained. "Also we have a very high female population and you will see quiet a few of us looking similar. Fifty years ago it was nearly ninety percent until the clones came. Our genetic code was faulty and many males became physically female. These clones helped fix our society. Though it will be centuries before we get back to a even percentage. That is unless Revan can or can not turn the field off."

"What do you mean whether he can turn the field off?" Jolee asked.

"The Star Forge is active, but anyone who lands and goes beyond the hangers is killed. It has been envisioned that only Revan can restore control to our system." Nass replied. "Though with how long the rest of the galaxy has been at war over the millennium we may not want to change things. A new war just began in the Galaxy and it is not going to go well."

"Yes the galaxy is way out of balance." Eris added. "However many have envisioned that the field will drop and we will be dragged into war. The Mandelore clans will insist on it and if that truly is Mandelore's mask then they will follow you and if you can get in the Star Forge and survive then you are Revan even if you are not. This will bring the entire system under your control."

"What if we just want to leave and never come back?" Revan asked.

"Then we put you back in your ship and hope you have enough food to survive the year journey back out of the system or more like two years. That is if your ship can reach near light speeds." Nass countered.

"You will not survive another time jump and if you do it will be either way in the past or in the future that you come out." Fenis warned. "It will not matter what had happened."

"Then I came here to stop Malak and now I don't have to and if it has been 3900 years then I do not have to worry about the True Sith Empire destroying the Republic." Revan stated. "I really do not want to lead another war."

"Does even the Republic exist and if so do the Sith?" Bastila wondered.

"The Republic yes, but no idea of the Sith, yet the galaxy is slowly going dark. It is a war between Jedi, and clones on the Republic side, and a droid equipped Confederacy." Fenis replied. "The council has had several vision of you bringing balance back to the Force in the galaxy. However you will need the help of another. A chosen one, but we do not know who it is."

"Then take me to the Forge." Revan demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the Ebon Hawke landed in the hanger they all got out of the ship. Only Adept Eris joined them. From what Revan could see not much had changed. Though there was a lot more droids then before. Many of the designs he saw were ones he had approved.

"Uneasy statement: This station feels odd." HK grumbled. Jolee chuckled, but the rest felt uneasy about a droid, especially HK saying he felt something. However Revan and the other jedi felt it too.

"This station feels alive." Juhani added.

"It has always felt this way. The computer core is nearly sentient and if another 4000 years have past it just may have become so." Revan explained. "However it no longer feels dark."

"There are locations in this system that feel dark, but this station hasn't felt that way to me." Eris replied. "However we never make it past that yellow line." She pointed it out and Revan stepped forward to toe the line. Nearly all the droids raised weapons but didn't fire.

"Seems I do not have permission either." Revan stated. A small sensor droid flew up to him and scanned his body. Revan smiled under his mask. "I am Darth Revan let me pass." The droid finished its scan and then just hovered there. Revan nudged it with the Force and it flew back to hover in front of him.

"Looks like they will not even let Revan pass." Canderous remarked. "We could always go back in the ship and use the cannons to take them out. Then take the station by force."

"No, more would come." Bastila warned.

"Declaration: I was created here. That much my memory banks report. Let me take the first step, master." HK moved forward as Revan stepped to the side. HK passed the line and though the one droid beeped and whistled, the droids did nothing. T3 saw this and moved toward the line. As he crossed it Jolee pulled him back as the spot he was in was scorched with multiple blaster shots.

"Looks like HK is the only one able to cross the line. Maybe they won't allow anything that wasn't built on the station?" Carth suggested.

"We have a few ships and droids made here, but they don't survive past a few feet either." Eris countered. "I am amazed that HK can do so."

"Indeed." Revan added as he reached out with the Force. His mind and vision searched the station. He didn't even notice that he began to walk, nor did he hear his companions shout out warnings. He felt the central computer and a few other things.

"Revan you are over the line." Bastila stated. He looked down at the line and shrugged.

"Revan do you think they will allow anyone else?" Mission asked. "I am sure you will need our help."

"Mission now is not the time. I will return in a few hours. The command center is not easy to get to." Revan replied as he walked away.

"You can't be serious in letting him go?" Carth complained. "This was his seat of power."

"That was a long time ago Carth and Evan is different now." Bastila replied. "He will do what is necessary to open up the station."

"He is Revan." Eris stated with awe. Revan was too far away as him and HK made it to one of the hatches as it opened up. Being in the Star Forge brought many memories back. Most were not fond ones as he saw jedi that he had captured and turned here or eliminated. Of the Fond memories there were few. The immense awe he had as they first walked in this station and the few times they had to fight off the ancient droids that had guarded it. The first time HK called Malak a meatbag made him smile. It took more that an hour to get to the large tactical control room and he only paused feeling a possible past where he would have had to fight Bastila here. It lead them into the next room where he would have fought a never ending wave of droids. The transmatter emitters were silent as he passed them. He finally made it to the command control room that held the primary computer interface. He saw long dead jedi corpses in various machines spread out through the room and he turned his attention to the main controls.

"Revan so you finally came." A ghostly voice declared that sounded like Malak.

"Better late then never." Revan replied as he took his mask off.

"The Revan I knew never took the mask off." Malak stated.

"I am not the same person you knew Malak." Revan countered.

"Neither am I, Revan. I've taken up my old name Alek." Malak replied.

"Squint." Revan grinned. "So are you now apart of the Star Forge? Do you control it?"

"I control part of it. Though not all. We killed many jedi here over those few years. I killed more here and you see the results of my efforts. However their spirits didn't join with the Force and they combined their power to stop me. I have since then found my balance again though it took centuries. I have always knew you would defeat me, but now you can't. A shame that our destinies were stopped by this station."

"My destiny is not final yet. I don't know if it really matters if I should do anything more." Revan stated.

"You do what you always have done. You follow where the Force leads you. I never understood your goals. I still don't." Malak replied.

"Can you allow people on the station? Can you turn off the field that traps this system?" Revan asked.

"We might, but the rest of the universe is in chaos. Tilted far to the darkside. The field protects us from all of that. This station protects the system in other ways as well." Malak explained. "Thousands of ships have come here over the millennia. Most ships of war. The galaxy knows no peace and never will. Here they have peace. Here they have found balance. Even the station has changed. If we allow the station to be used it will only lead to an imbalance."

"That maybe true, but I could see this station being key to bringing balance back to the galaxy." Revan countered.

"Meetra and I disagree." Malak stated. "However we will discuss it. As the others wish to. I will allow the station to be occupied and to prepare to make ships and equipment. Even so much as to allow hyperspace travel in the system. Tell your people to gather the broken ships and bring them here."

"Thank you and tell Meetra that I think about her from time to time." Revan replied.

"She has heard you. Now go rejoin your friends." Alek suggested as he faded from the terminal.

"Statement: I wonder how you can talk to yourself, master without going crazy." HK turned and followed Revan as he walked by. The station began to hum and vibrate as it started making something. As they went through the one droid chamber droids were being created. These were heavy droids well suited to space as well as the ground. Their many arms designed to help repair or disassemble ships. As they passed through the factory control room tug ships could be seen floating past the windows. Prefab pieces floated by as well destined for a larger ship. It took a bit longer to return to his companions as the station came alive around them.

"The station is online?" Mission question as Revan neared them.

"Yes it is and a few things will change. The field is down so hyperdrives can be used and The station says for us to start collecting all the ships in the system and bring them here." Revan explained. "They will not produce weapons of war, but they may in time. Somehow Alek and Meetra are in the station, and they have control along with other Force ghosts."

"Ghosts, they're real?" Mission wondered sounding scared. Zalbaar rumbled and Mission got angry. "I'm not scared, but it is still creepy."

"The fact that the station is no longer apart of the dark side is interesting." Jolee remarked. "Not that I ever heard of an area weakening like the station has."

"It could be just that with the jedi ghosts that have inhabited the station over the centuries and the fact it hasn't been used for war in all that time could slowly clear the station of the dark side." Bastila replied. "There are reports I have read of a master cleaning out areas scarred with the dark side. These ghosts could have done the same thing."

"Regardless of what the station is doing I believe it is time to speak with the Revanite council." Revan stated before he turned and headed to the ship. The gang turned and followed him. Eris looked back once resisted the urge to go explore the station before going up the ship's ramp. As the Ebon hawk flew out of the hanger. Ships that had been traveling to the station or to Lehon were nearly colliding with one another in places. Many were barely able to hold position. A few warnings were placed on the system map as certain ships fired on others. The communications channels were packed with different beings arguing with each other, but other channels were over powered by a repeating message telling them all to stand down and that what ever wars they were fighting were lost tens, hundreds, or thousands of years ago. They were followed by the date in several calendars, and in several languages. The area was a bit crowded, but Carth had not trouble flying around the ships. Whether they were Republic, Sith, Hutt, civilian or pirate. The Revanite Confederacy ships were slowly herding and directing ships to certain areas. This was a systems worst nightmare, but they were quick and well prepared even though he didn't think they expected it to happen so soon.

Looking down on Lehon they saw the many islands some way larger then they used to be covered in large cities. Others looked pristine as if they hadn't been touched since Revan was here the last time. However Evan did notice that the many shipwrecks were gone. Either being recycled or dissolving below the surface of the water. He directed Carth to land right next to the original Star Forge temple.

"We shouldn't land there. The council will not approve." Eris warned.

"Well what about over there?" Carth suggested.

"No you will land here. I am not ready to face a throng of people trying to see the man who was Revan and Mandelore. The time for a public appearance will have to wait." Evan countered. "I am sure your council is here already."

"They are normally far from here. Where I told you to fly to first." Eris replied, but she could feel the council and their ire. It wasn't the first time she had faced an angry council, but the first time because of another. This strangely made Eris smile, though it didn't last when she saw the sour looks from the four members of the council. Evan felt the mood of these four beings and the general feeling was anger. So different from the reserved disappointment of a Jedi council. Yet from the blades at their sides they were all Force users. His companions spread out if there was a possibility of trouble. Canderous was right next to him. As they approached the few Mandelorian guards stiffened, but didn't go to their knees at recognizing the mask of Mandelore. Bastila was on Evan's other side.

"Adept Eris Harret what is the meaning of bringing this impostor to the temple." Grand Master Adin Thorkin demanded. Eris quickly bowed as his mind brushed hers. She shivered before she could reply.

Masters this is Darth Revan. By the mask he wears and the armor. His voice is a perfect match to his holocron and the Star Forge admitted him to its core. It is now active at his request." Eris replied. "He is no impostor."

"Is that so? Could you really be Revan after all this time? To think that we had watch your ship like a slowly growing comet these past millennium. Having you so close to us." Master Penola Maren wondered.

"I have been know by many names. Darth Revan was a title. A purpose nothing more." Evan took off the mask and hooked it to his belt. I am more or less Revan. However I am Evan Rybath, Jedi Knight. I do not follow the dark side anymore."

"You are strong in the Force stronger than a mere knight. A master you have become in strength." Master Thorkin stated. "You are also not fully a Jedi. As you have gained a balance leaning to the light. I find your words true, but something is off."

"My mind was damaged and memories of another were planted in my brain. That is the difference that you seek. If the ancient computer in the lower levels still functions then it will recognize me." Evan replied. "But couldn't we move to a more comfortable location?"

"The ancient computer still functions, but I doubt we will need to use it to verify your identity, Revan. I have received confirmation from Meetra Surik's presence." A fifth master stated as he appeared. Evan was a bit shocked as he saw the Rakatan priest. Their robes had not changed one bit. If he knew their species better he would have thought it was one of the Rakatan he encountered the first time.

"Ll'awa? It can't be, but you feel and look the same." Evan replied.

"One of my ancestors. She did not succeed with her goal, but paved the way. The Force has been restored to the priesthood." The Rakatan stated. "I bear the same name as all Rakata that join the council. You may call me One."

"Come we have much to discuss and agree upon." Master Thorkin urged. "It will not be long before the public finds out you are Revan, or at least were. How you decide to act in this case is yours decision. However only a certain set of responses will be allowed. I hope you decide to study. We offer much for you to learn. Knowledge is the purest form of power." Revan and the others followed the council members. As they discussed what they knew and answered questions. Mission and Zalbaar were the first to leave. Evan couldn't blame them. The impatience of youth would only let her listen to so much. Carth listened longer, but he left to go to the refresher during a break and Canderous was approached by the Mandelorian council member and the three of them went to discuss the emerged ships. Carth couldn't let Canderous agree to going back to the old ways.

Jolee out lasted even Evan and Bastila in the meeting as it drifted from current needs to more of a history lesson. Though they would return and Jolee would chuckle to himself knowing why they left. From how they operated it was a wonder how the council members lived as they were in session every day nearly the whole time. If it wasn't for the need to eat and purge wastes they would never stop. Though there were times of meditation that worked as well as sleep.

Zalbaar was the first to go to a group of his people. He felt instantly at home in the small forest of Wroshyr trees. Though no where near the height on Kashyyyk. Mission followed him there and met a few other Twileks and went to visit them. The droids remained mostly on the ship during this time as T3 was more interested in keeping the ship repaired and HK found the lack of missions not worth being active. Juhani was lured to a settlement of Cathar by an Adept and like the others found it like home. Jolee was either at the council or delving deep within their libraries. Jumping from one subject to the other. Evan and Bastila was dragged into the council whether they wanted to be apart of it or not. They would here that Carth was critical in helping the new arrivals adjust and enforce the peace. Of Canderous they heard little other than he was going through a few different duels to prove he was worthy of the Mask of Mandelore. After nearly two months they all came back together.

"It is good that you have all come." Evan stated after they had shared their different experiences. "I see that this planet has all done us some good." He looked around and found them happy or content. Mission had a boyfriend which surprised Zalbaar, but then again he had brought a female that Evan was sure could be his future mate. Jolee radiated the Force stronger than he had the whole time he had known him and he looked obviously younger. Carth wore the local uniform of an Admiral and proudly. He wondered if he noticed that his aid was attracted to him? They all seemed to have found someone to attach themselves to. Canderous was with a female Mandelorian who was hard to read. From what he had heard, she was the daughter of the former leader of the local Mandelorians. It would be interesting if Canderous would be joined to her. From their meal he had found she was also from Clan Ordo. Juhani had grown as well and though she didn't bring a male of her species, he would be surprised if she didn't have a few suitors. He looked at Bastila and at each of them in turn.

"It hasn't been a vacation." Carth replied. A few chuckled as they knew what he had been up to. "The different factions and time travelers have been hard to control. Some just don't get that they are in the future. If it wasn't for the Adepts many of the Sith would have caused a lot of damage."

"I have fought a few of them." Canderous added. "They were small challenges."

"Speaking of the newcomers brings to mind the ships. What is your opinion on them? Can they be used as a fleet?" Evan asked. He knew they could, but Carth and Canderous would have a better eye for them.

"Of the two thousand ships, sixty three percent were warships of various size. The biggest issue is that they are from the whole four thousand year span. Half were damaged and given to the Star Forge for repair or recycle. The ones that were repaired were only made space worthy. Their weapon systems were not touched. Still that leaves us with six hundred ships ready to go, with seventy ships of the line. If the ghosts on the Forge can be convinced to rearm the other ships we could be ready in a month to move on the Republic. Either to help them or rebuild."

"I do not plan to help the Republic. If I understand it they have been failing for decades. They seem no longer worthy of being protected." Evan stated. "However we do not have all the facts and until we do I have a feeling this clone, droid war is an act. There is also something that the Revanite council is withholding from me. Something about the clones."

"I tell you what it is." Canderous growled. "They have a chip in their brain. Plus they are breed to be loyal to the Chancellor alone. However they have been trained as a Mandelorian. I plan on removing that chip in any we meet."

"Mandelore they are clones. True they helped save the humans and near humans from dying out, but they are not normal." Jada countered. "If you decide to declare war we will fight for you, Revan."

"The ships we have so far can be an effective fleet, and the ships without weapons can transport troops and supplies. The Star Forge is producing mostly transports, supply ships and medical ships. Plus I have a report it is also producing all the noncombat supplies we could need that isn't already produced elsewhere in the system." Carth stated.

"When did we agree to hold a meeting for war?" Mission questioned. "Can't we just have a simple meal together?"

"Well that is a problem. We have four Jedi and Mandelore with a galaxy at war. This is a normal conversation." Bastila added. "However Mission has a point. We have been on a mission to stop the Sith that you created and now that has been taken from us. I think it time that we talk as a family. We all have found someone and I for one would like a break from what we will be doing in the future. With that said I want to start with a toast." Bastila stood and held her glass up and the other on her stomach. "To our future children. Evan Rybath you are going to be a father. I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?!" Evan replied. If he wasn't a Jedi he would have fainted, but he did drop his glass.


	3. Chapter 3

That one word had changed Evan's outlook. As the days since her announcement had gone by in a blur. Part of him didn't accept I, but the evidence was there to see with the Force. As he finally fully accepted that Bastila was pregnant his perspective changed. He didn't want his child or future children to live in a galaxy at war. After a week he threw himself into not only spending more time with Bastila, but fully going over the ships they had. With so many ships unable to fight he slowly came on an idea that they could be used as well. The small shipyard couldn't handle the repair of even a few of those ships. However the droid army they recovered were easy to reprogram. They could serve as crew in these ships. Without weapons they would be shields for the ships that did. This would increase the number of ships and what he didn't put in the shield formation could transport troops and supplies.

They still needed to get the field completely turned off and he was now traveling to the command center of the Star Forge to talk with Malak or better yet, Meetra. It was much different this time as thousands of beings were now on the Forge. It was producing ships, droids, and equipment to aid in the repair of the ships minus anything that could be directly used on the weapon systems other than small point defense lasers. Engineers and technicians were sorting through the designs of all the things that the Forge had scanned and reverse engineered. Newer designs were developed for engines shields, and hyperdrives for the ships and better droids, computers, and equipment to do thousands of jobs. Medical equipment was forced to be the priority on improvements. Evan didn't mind as long as they got more ships hyperspace capable. From what they could tell it would take awhile just to travel to Coruscant.

"Through study, I gain knowledge.

Through meditation, I find serenity.

Through the chaos, I find harmony.

Through the balance of emotions, I find peace.

Through the Living Force, I find ascension."

Evan had learned this code and found it had a strength that no other code he had learned. The Jedi Code denied the self, the Sith Code denied others, and the old Jed'aii Code held focus, however this code held a purpose, a goal. He didn't understand it fully, but so far he had become stronger. He used and practiced using the Force constantly. He didn't abuse it, but he wasn't afraid to grab a piece of fruit from a bowl. It was practice using the Force to move things. Some of the masters here could transport items from across the room or from another room to their hand without seeing them move. Students fought mind to mind daily as practice. He knew more than half of the population was trained in the Force to some degree and he had never encountered stronger mental shields or the full openness. Common simple sayings and white lies were absent in these people. Sure it still happened, but he found their honesty brutal at times. He knew he was an expert duelist, but the bouts he had with only a few of these beings made him realize that he had a lot to learn. They fought with their minds as much as their lightsabers. It was as if their bodies used the lightsaber and the mind fought the battle. Emotions or the lack of emotions when they fought was a defensive or offensive style. It didn't matter what form you used if you couldn't protect your mind from intrusion, or your body from kinetic attacks. His few bouts all ended in defeat, but the goal had been knowledge.

This alone made him wonder if his decision to fight or aid the Republic was what was needed. That was an absolute and had no balance. Adding in the possibility of taking over was just another part of an absolute. However if you could wake them up they may just do what was needed for themselves. The files on the current war was years out of date even if it had only been a week for the clones and droids that had entered the time field. He really couldn't make a decision with so little to go on. He needed to see for himself what was going on in the galaxy at large. Maybe he could get the Star Forge to produce the weapons they needed to fight, or even defend this system. He could easily see the Revanite Confederacy to colonize outward or join with the local systems. One system is not effective to provide a defense. Though the field was the ultimate defense. However if the entire galaxy was taken by darkness then this little pocket of balance couldn't hold it back no matter how bright it shined. He sighed as he let go of the past. That he let go of his anger at the Jedi Council for urging patience. He let go of his arrogance in thinking he alone could protect the galaxy. He accepted that he needed to teach, but also to let go.

"Revan you have changed." Meetra whispered in his mind. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting across from him. She almost looked like the living.

"You are... you have been missed. Good to see and feel your presence." Evan replied.

"And yours as well. Though I have felt you over the centuries. Your mind still somewhat damaged, yet healed." Meetra stated. "I have been always with you."

"Then I wish I had felt it." Evan replied. "It is good to feel you now, but I have a request."

"Speak it. I know a few requests you want or need." Meetra suggested.

"The council and my companions want to see what state the galaxy is in. We have ships, but many could be improved or built that would present a better chance of success if we needed to fight or defend. I ask that the Forge produce the needed parts and weapons for the ships that we have. I am urged through the Force that we do not have enough." Evan explained. "Even if you do not help we request that the field be dropped completely." Meetra looked at Evan intently. He felt her feel his mind. A smile slowly formed on her lips then as she removed herself it when back to the serene face.

"Revan you do not need the field to be removed to move beyond this system. Just fly through it in normal space. If the field was to be taken down it can not be used again without sacrifice. The way is not barred for you to leave. As far as the Forge supplying weapons we still refuse, but a command ship you still require. That we will build. For the size of the ships soon to enter the war will grow. You must show that you are equal in your strength." Meetra stated. "Now tell me of Bastila and what you hope for your child." Evan smiled and they talked for hours. As they talked other ghost Jedi and Sith, known and unknown grew to be visible. Some joined their conversation while others just waved or nodded if they knew him. He didn't feel light or dark from any of them. Just that they were at peace.

Evan could have stayed there forever, but reality drew him back to himself as they faded from view. Meetra and Alek were the last to say farewell. He could feel that the station had changed as the ship she promised was starting to be built. As he left the command center and passed the different levels he saw fighters being produced and gunships. Aurek fighters which boasted improvements from various other fighters. It was more of a merging of the Aurek Super A fighter and the Delta 7 Aethersprite class fighter that was found with the clone ships, an improved version of the ARC170 fighter which was equipped with a bomber package, and a differently designed LAAT gunship. There were other designs but not as many as those. As he went passed the droid bays Evan smiled as he saw droids looking like HK, but their chests were labeled as MB50. He thought it was a pun on HK47's use of meatbag, however he later found out it stood for Military Battloid. Meetra remembered what they needed for any fight and added the things she had wished the had. Cat droids that would hunt landmines, surveillance droids of all sizes, and many other toys of war. These things would be needed or not. Though most were for the ship he would command. Then he thought about it that he wouldn't command it. Carth would as he had earned the right. Evan would be there if his strategy advice was needed, but his methods were a bit harsh. He got back in the shuttle and flew back to the apartment he started calling home.

"Evan I expected you to come home earlier." Bastila stated as he came in. He smiled as she got up for her desk. "Carth invited us out for dinner and the place is supposed to be the best in the city. Not just some high class place that we have been invited to over the past few months."

"I was at the Star Forge." Evan replied. She glared at him wondering why. Alek had been very clear on the Forge not making weapons.

"And?" Bastila urged him to go into detail as he didn't continue.

"I talked with Meetra most of the time, and only Alek at the end. She is giving us a gift, or rather the armada." He paused to kiss her. "The Star Forge is producing fighters and gunship, but the real gift is going to be a command ship. Not sure how big it is going to be, but the sections I saw were huge."

"This is news." Bastila replied. She never expected the ghosts who controlled the Forge to give in so easily, but if this ship was needed then the galaxy must be worse off than they had been told. "Did she say anything about what we would face?"

"No insight from them, but it can't be any worse than the Mandelorian War. You never really experienced it, and I don't want you to either." Evan stated.

"I am pregnant, but I am also a Jedi. A Jedi who can use Battle Meditation. I will be just as safe with you and you know it." Bastila countered. "You can't stop me from coming with."

"I know and I wonder if we will even have to fight. The True Sith Emperor is long dead, but I just have this feeling that he is somehow involved. A being that strong in the Force wouldn't just fade away. What happened to him? What happened to his Empire? Would the Jedi Archives even contain the information? Or is he still out there waiting?" Evan questioned. Bastila was looking at him like he was crazy. It wasn't until this moment that he had never discussed the true reason he had attacked the Republic. He sighed as this was now out of the bag.

"Explain." Bastila ordered. He chuckled before he sat down.

"Mandelore the Ultimate before he died told me that the Sith Emperor hired him to attack the Republic. They gave him the motivation to go to war, to conquer the galaxy. From those few words Alek and I was able to put together enough information to hunt out the Empire, and to face him directly. He turned us and I know now we should have informed the Republic first, but I was the commander of a fleet of ships. We should have been able to defeat him, but he was more powerful than any I have ever encountered or read about. He sucked the life out of an entire planet. He sent us back to test the Republic to weaken them. I broke free somewhat, but I still attacked. I was weeding out the Republic making them stronger or fall. Alek turned out to be a monster that I could barely control. Carth is right that Telos is my fault."

"No it was not. Malak gave that order, and his people followed it." Bastila countered. "But that is not the issue here. Is there any chance this Sith Empire still exists?"

"We won't know until we reach Coruscant." Evan replied.

"Then we better find out before the fleet moves. We need to find out what is going on before a thousand ships just show up from nowhere." Bastila stated.

"I know, but we can't leave them behind. I have this feeling we will need the armada." Evan replied. "Lets get the crew together and go take a look. Plus we need to update all our galactic maps."

"It maybe hard to do that now. Carth is active with the Revanite Fleet and Canderous is now Mandelore. Jolee has disappeared inside their library. Mission, Zalbaar and Juhani are in their species areas and you met their current love interests. Though I think Juhani was hiding that she was interested in someone. They are settling down. Zalbaar would go with you because of the life debt he swore so it would force Mission to come also. I think we are going to be alone on this one." Bastila stated. "Plus I highly doubt an entire society dedicated to your memory would just let you leave."

"Who says I would tell them?" Evan countered. "We can go to Coruscant and be back in a week."

"We?" Bastila questioned with a smile on her face. "I thought..." Evan grabbed her and kissed her as she struggled.

"Honeymoon?" Evan stated.

"Somehow I don't think this will be a honeymoon." Bastila replied.

"It can be." Evan added as they both started to check what they would need. They got their gear together and Evan flew the Ebon Hawk back to the Star Forge. There was a certain armor bay that could make premium armor. They both needed the best. HK47 and T3 followed them both as Evan requested they came with him. He had a design that he was sure HK would appreciate, and T3 needed a new chassis if he was going to fit in the new style fighters. One of which he had acquired. From the file it was called a Delta 6 Sprite. They were modified to contain the better features of an Aurek fighter. This one had a hyperdrive and if he got his way a rig would be added to the Hawk so he could take the ship with him. It was also designed with two seats. It was the trainer design, but when he asked one of the engineers about it they assured him it was just as fast and agile as the single seat version. He had to admit he was looking forward to flying the fighter. If they had not decided to go to Coruscant alone. He would have been here getting the rig set on the Ebon Hawk and flying the fighter for the first time. As it were the rig with fighter was waiting for the Ebon Hawk as they landed.

"What is that?" Bastila asked. Seeing the rig encased fighter.

"My new fighter." Evan replied. "They are going to attach it to the ship. It will serve as a combat escape pod."

"Or something for you to have an excuse to take a joy ride." Bastila countered.

"Well it won't be long before other matters will prevent having some fun." Evan replied squeezing her hand while glancing at her stomach. She laughed and it was so nice to hear from her. "Let's get the droids and go shopping."

"Shopping here on the Star Forge?" Bastila asked. Evan just smiled and dragged her out of the cockpit. "Revan." This stopped him.

"We may be going to war and having properly armored robes will ease my mind. Plus these ones itch. I know of a small supply fabricator room that I once made my armor that I wore during the Jedi Civil War." Evan replied. "Trust me you will like them." She raised an eyebrow, but held her tongue until she saw what he had in mind. Her current robes had given her full range of motion and she refused to get anything done to them but the minimal of underlays. Thirty minutes later they were in a droid lab. She watched as Evan looked over the different droid designs. Many looking like HK series droids.

"Query: Master are you planning to replace me? Nervous doubt: Have I not performed at full capacity? Prideful declaration: I am fully capable of performing all of my functions, and I have done so with efficiency." HK stated.

"HK you are the best at what you were designed to do. However there is always place for improvements. Don't worry T3 will also get a new chassis." Evan explained. T3 beeped and whistled. "Don't worry you won't be getting legs and arms. Just a chassis that will fit the fighter, improved memory core, larger storage and thrusters if you have to move outside the ship in space." Evan looked at the simple domed cylinder chassis for astromech droids and they didn't look much better. However just the hardware stats would be three times better for T3. Plus the tools he didn't have that these had would have came in handy in the past. HK stopped in front of one of the version that he was thinking about and Evan smiled. If he could feel the droids thoughts he was sure this was the model that he wanted.

Composite armor, fully articulate arms and legs. Feet that could act as secondary arms and hands. Adjustable limb length and a extra joint that would allow four limbed running like an animal for greater speeds. Possible clothing option to impersonate a humanoid. Even a facial mask with a functional mouth. Hooded it would be hard for a normal being to tell the difference until it was too late. Evan thought about the droid's speech patterns and how they would give him away. He looked at a list of programs to improve his speech, but then he liked how HK talked. It gave him character and prevented certain lies from being accepted. There was a simulation program that would allow HK a choice. He moved over to HK and hooked him up without protest. He went over to T3 and the droid had stopped in front of a Astromech droid cylinder with four smaller legs that had joints. That alone would make it easier for the droid to maneuver steps and terrain that these droids were not used to using. They could tuck in better when used in a starfighter, and T3 liked that it was taller and had multiple optics.

"Well little one you like this model. We'll still call you T3 okay." Evan stated. T3 beeped and whistle happily. Evan hooked him up and lead Bastila out of this bay.

"I didn't expect you to upgrade either of the droids." Bastila commented. "I hope you know the new HK chassis gives me a chill."

"I am sure it will, but it will become useful if we have to hide his abilities. As long as his jammers function no droid sensor will think of him other than a biological. Though close inspection by any being would reveal he is a droid." Evan explained. "I originally wanted HK to be a HRD, Human Replica Droid. However he needed too much extra armor to make it viable. Plus the programming doesn't exist."

"Will T3 still be able to fight?" Bastila asked remembering his hidden blaster came in handy a number of times.

"Yup and he will gain improved targeting data. Even HK will stop teasing him about his standard accuracy." Evan stated. "But come on your outfit awaits."

"It better be able to adapt as I get bigger." Bastila warned.

"Don't worry it will be humble and flattering. As befitting any Jedi or Adept." Evan replied. The robes were much like the ones Evan wore as Darth Revan. His robes were not black or white as they were more gray, but they contained gold, purple, and bronze accents. It matched his blade colors fairly well. Bastila's robes were similar however they had a short skirt that freed up her movements as we as her current robes. The browns and tan pattern of her old robes was integrated in the newer robe with colors leaning more to silver, yellow, and blue accents. Each of them put on black and silver cloaks over their robes. Evan carried the spare sets as they returned to collect the droids. T3 rolled out first and from the constant whistles the droid gave out he was happy with his new chassis. HK was not there. It took both of them to calm the droid down just to get him to lead them to HK.

They found him in a testing bay and HK was putting his new chassis through all sorts of maneuvers. They both watched him with fascination. Evan felt that Bastila was worried, and a touch of fear tainted her thoughts. HK soon finished tearing apart the droids it was fighting and strolled over to them. Evan found his gait made even him feel eerie with how fluid it was.

"Excited contentment: I am very pleased with this new chassis. I shall be much better at eliminating meatbags. Over all performance has increased by thirty percent, master." HK beamed. If a droid could show happiness then HK was close. It gave both of them chills.

"HK use you simulator program to talk." Evan order.

"I can do that master, but it doesn't feel right." HK replied.

"I know, but the way you talk would peg you as a droid every time. Talk how you like for now, but if someone doesn't know you it maybe an advantage to make them mistake you for a meatbag." Evan explained. Both of them were amused as HK shivered. Evan chuckled as they went back to the ship. The fighter and rigging were in place and the many droids were welding it in place. The two of them ordered the ship to be stocked and refueled. After being on the station for six hours the ship was finished and the holds were full of supplies.

"Now for the second surprise." Evan stated as he brought Bastila to the center of the ship.

"What did you do?" Bastila asked. He opened the storage compartment that Juhani had used to meditate in and there was a bed big enough for both of them. A nice sized storage locker would be enough for the former Jedi. Bastila took him in her arms and kissed him he returned her kiss and twisted falling onto the bed. The door closed as Bastila's laughter carried through the ship. Adept Eris heard the laughter as she entered the main room. She had been sent to escort the two as they were required in the council chambers. However what she felt before the doors closed was something she didn't want to interrupt.

"Question: What are you doing here?" HK asked as his new new vibroblade activated.

"I have come to speak with Lord Revan. He is wanted by the council." She replied. She didn't recognize the droid and wondered why it wore clothing? Though the voice was familiar. "HK47?"

"Statement: HK47A, as this new chassis is an advanced version over the old chassis."

"I like it. It makes you look eerie. Though your old chassis was menacing. This one could almost cause me to fear you." Eris replied.

"Why thank you. That is a compliment coming from a meatbag." HK remarked. Eris chuckled lightly. His change in speech made her shiver a bit.

"Mind if I wait until they're finished?" Eris asked.

"Resigned disgust: Those two will be mating for some time, but if you have to the port dormitory has better sound proofing."

"Thank you." Eris replied as she headed in the direction he pointed. She gave a short inspection to the access tube for the fighter before closing the hatch to the dormitory. She meditated at first, but decided to take a nap. It had been a long night since the Star Forge started spitting out fighters. She had seen the framework for a large dreadnought starting to take shape outside as well. She probably shouldn't have fallen asleep as T3 lifted the ship out of the hanger as he heard the door to the new cabin open.

"I am going to get us underway. You want anything from the galley?" Evan asked.

"Mmm, no I am fine. Get us in hyperspace quickly." Bastila replied. He chuckled as he went to the cockpit. He spent some time at the Navicomp and selected the proper route adjusted for astral drift. He looked out the view port of the spine of the flag ship. If this was a normal ship yard the first piece still wouldn't be in place. In his mind he saw that five percent had already been assembled and a whole line of sections were strung out from the Star Forge to the ship. He expected to be back in the time it would take to build. He reached over and moved the lever putting them into hyperspace. Ten minutes later the ship came out of hyperspace. He and T3 recalculated the next part of the jump. Back in the dormitory Eris's holocom went off. She came partially out of her nap and as it stopped she went back to sleep. It stopped because Evan engaged the hyperdrive for the long jump to the end of the Metellos Trade Route.

"Evan come back to bed." Bastila purred as she came into the cockpit.

"I would love to, but the route has changed too much. If I did we would have to stop." Evan replied.

"There is always something." She remarked. He chuckled and then she joined in with her own laughter. They absently stared out the view screen as they travel through hyperspace. The peaceful view was shattered as they both heard a gasp behind them. They wiped around and Evan was nearly out of his seat with his lightsaber in hand before he recognized Eris. "When did you get on the ship?" Bastila growled. Her question barely phased the transfixed woman.

"Eris... Adapt Eris!" Evan yelled. She blinked as she looked at them.

"Sorry it is so beautiful." She replied as this was her first experience in hyperspace. "By the Force! Where are you going?"

"We are going on a honeymoon. I thought Coruscant would be a good start." Evan answered. "But when did you get on the ship?"

"I came on the ship as you two went into your cabin. The council needed to talk to you." Eris replied. "You're not going to turn around are you?" She asked this as his face soured.

"No we are not. This leg of the route has to be finished first." Evan stated. "By then we will be a few systems from Kokash. That will be in ten hours if I can pilot without distraction. Why didn't you just leave?"

"I didn't think of it. I went to the dormitory to meditate, but I decided to take a nap. I was suddenly so tired. Your arrival has been hectic on many of us." Eris replied. She blushed a bit with her embarrassment. "I will get out of your way."

"No wait. I didn't mean to snap at you, but it has been so long since we were alone. It was rude of me." Bastila stated. "I hope you are ready to see the rest of the galaxy."

"I dreamed about it. I thought someday, but to actually be underway I feel scared." Eris replied. Revan chuckled and it calmed her a bit.

"Well we'll need a gunner in case we have to fight, so it won't be much trouble. You have been on the ship a few times so make yourself comfortable." Evan stated. "Oh and Eris when we get to Coruscant you will be the only one from your government, so how does Ambassador Eris Harret sound?"

"Me, Ambassador?" she asked again taken off guard. "No I have not the expertise in such matters."

"You have the Force as your ally. You just have to be very polite. Which you are." Bastila explained. "Though we will have to go shopping and get the current style."

"I am dressed properly for an Adept. Wearing anything else will not be appropriate." Eris countered. "Plus many in the government wear the same as I." She wore something similar to robes with armor covering all her vital areas. It reminded Evan of a few Jedi that wore captured Mandelorian armor. It wasn't Beskar'kandar, but he was sure it was about as good. Very few of the Mandelorians he had seen wore Beskar. The ones who did, had armor that was ancient. Passed down from father to son or mother to daughter. Sometimes skipping or moving over to a descendant who could wear it. Evan wondered how light or heavy it was. She wasn't encumbered by the armor as her movement was a fluid as others without armor.

"You can't wear armor everywhere, but I don't see a problem. I am sure many of the Jedi we meet will be wearing armor." Bastila assumed.

"Then we will see." Eris replied.

"Get with HK and have him look for some personal items. Which ever dorm you took can be yours until we get back." Evan stated. Reaching Kokash took two days far below what Evan estimated. He remember the trip out to the Star Forge had only taken two days from the middle of the galaxy. The navigational buoy helped somewhat to adjust their charts. It took another day to get to the Cal Seti system. Their navicomp took five hours to update. After that it would be a matter of hours before they reached Coruscant. Eris never thought to be taught by her society's idol. He was a legend come to life, but she wound up teaching more than she learned. To her Revan was a passionate stoic leader. To see him act childish at times made her wonder. She never expected to see the man behind the legend. A small part of her wished Bastila wasn't his wife, but she accepted that he was taken. Had he came to the Rakata Prime single every female in the system would have been after him. Strange how his situation was so much easier. Then again there were still attempts from women who held power even after his marriage was announced.

She had seen the planets of Kokash, Pollillus, N'Zoth, J't'p'tan, Galantos, Cal Seti, Alland, Norkronia, and Metellos. She wished to have landed on each of them just to get a taste of their air. To finally breathe the air of a different system. As they came out of hyperspace into the Coruscant system she could barely contain her excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

Revan and Bastila were not the only ones who had sent out ships. The Force Council and the government's Supreme Council had sent out scouts to the nearest systems and up the route that the Ebon Hawk had contained. Along with the charts of the most recent arrivals. A third group was sent out by Mand'alor himself. He wanted only one thing, and that was to return to Mandalore. To reunite his people stranded so long in the Lehon system. He didn't want to go against his friend and leader. However he felt that having Mandalore under his control would motivate his people more than anything else. Plus the possibility of doubling or tripling his forces with brothers was an opportunity he couldn't pass up.

Using the more up to date charts, it was easy for his scouts to make it to Mandalore and back before Revan had even left. Canderous smiled as he listened to the reports, but he growled as he heard how weak his people had become. They would soon learn there is only one way to be a Mandelorian.

"Mand'alor you sound pissed." Proctor Jerik Nass remarked.

"My people have become weak. They have forgotten our ways. The only way to live. They only think they are Mando'ade. We will show them who true Mando'ade are." Canderous replied and then spoke to his people in Mando'a. Proctor Nass got an instantly cold feeling from the assembled clan leaders. He got up to leave and report this to the councils however two of them grabbed him.

"Oh no little proctor. I know you are here to keep us civil. We really are, but we have other intentions than what the Revanite Confederacy plans." Canderous growled in his face. "I am being civil by keeping you alive." Canderous stood up and walked to the door. "Bind him and make sure he doesn't escape until we are gone."

As soon as he was able Proctor escaped and rushed to the council. He told what had happened and as he was finished with his short report another messenger ran in.

"Half the armada just jumped out of the system taking sixty percent of our combat ready ships." she reported.

"Where is Revan?" the council leader barked. "It has been hours since Adept Eris was sent to bring him here."

"Sir I also came to tell you that the Ebon Hawk left a hour before the Mandelorians." The female replied. The looks on the council bordered from acceptance to infuriated.

"I assume that the rest of Lord Revan's companions have left as well?" the high consular questioned.

"No they have not. Most are on their species home islands. Master Jolee is in the library, and Admiral Onasi is on one of the ships." an aide reported. The door burst open and Carth rushed into the chamber.

"I am right here and I want to know why half my fleet just up and left? Why was I to be put in charge of the Armada if I am not told what is going on?!" Carth demanded.

"We just found out ourselves. Mand'alor the Preserver has left. We only assume he is headed for Mandalore." a council member reported. "My network reported that he had such plans, but from what I gathered it wasn't going to happen for some time."

"He must have gotten a different report from some of the scouts we sent out, or he sent some out himself. If he saw something wrong with Mandalore or his people than he could be headed straight there." Carth suggested. "I need to talk to Revan or Bastila."

"They left before the fleet did." a consular replied.

"Then I have to go after him or Canderous. They can't just run about the galaxy like we used to." Carth suggested.

"I am sorry, but the request is denied. You took an oath to lead our fleet and we will hold you to that oath." The high consular countered. "We will go as planned once 'your' flag ship is completed. In the mean time I want full reports from your staff on the viability of the nearest systems and the possible threats we may face now that the field is passable in real time. Reorganize the fleet as best you can. I also warn you, do not try to go after them. We will get to them in due time."

"But you have no idea what they could do." Carth protested.

"Admiral I really do. Mand'alor will retake his home planet first, and Revan will return soon enough." the high consular declared. Carth shivered as he suddenly felt cold. He didn't even remember leaving as he arrived back at his shuttle. He smiled weakly as he saw Juhani and Jolee near his shuttle.

"Carth you look upset?" Juhani wondered.

"He feels more than upset." Jolee added. "More so than finding out that Evan used to be Revan."

"I am. Canderous took half the armada and Revan took off as well." Carth replied sounding defeated.

"I felt as much. Canderous could only follow Evan so far. Now that he is Mand'alor he doesn't have to follow. However if Evan asked he would." Jolee stated.

"Well if Revan told him to leave then why only half the armada why not all of it. I found out as a bunch of Mandelorians were pissed at not going with their precious Mand'alor." Carth replied.

"Evan did not tell him. He told you his plan with the armada. Expand locally until the full scout reports were back. Then if they were needed you would move on Coruscant. Either to offer the fleet or to attack." Juhani stated. They all looked at her funny. "What I have paid attention to his meetings."

"Still this is just like him. Probably thought we were too busy to want in on his outing." Jolee replied.

"Well I don't like it one bit. I need to know what is happening as much as he does. He could have at least sent me a message." Carth stated. "I mean he did give me the ship they are building for him. Then again I didn't really trust him."

"There you go with not trusting him." Juhani scolded. "He trusts you and did he not earn back that trust? Are you so quick to throw it away?"

"I know, but when he does stuff like this and doesn't say anything... I don't like being left in the dark." Carth protested. "Get Mission and Zalbaar. I may not be able to go after him, but you four could."

"Well I suppose we could go to Coruscant. It has been four millennia since I have been at the Jedi Temple." Jolee mused.

"I have never been. Is the room of a thousand fountain really so peaceful?" Juhani asked.

"I remember a time when it wasn't now let me see..." Jolee started one of his long stories. Carth sighed and walked away mumbling they could find him in his office. Two days later Carth watched the four leave to find out where Revan and Bastila went. Ironically the ship they used was referred to as a Jedi Defender. He liked the ship as it was well built by Rendili, classified as a light corvette, but it acted more like a fighter. He enjoyed flying it when it was shown to him. The ship was very clean and any modifications were well done. He felt left out the only one left of the whole group. Thoughts that he had been betrayed by all of them surfaced and he found it hard to push them back down.

Half a galaxy away three hundred combat ships emerged out on the edge of the Mandalore system. Another three hundred were packed with Mandelorians. Most of them were single as a society with twice as many females should. A lot of them planned on taking a mate as soon as they could regardless if they had a partner or not. They were true Mando'ade and a man would be honored to have one of them as a wife. Of course Mand'alor the Preserver wasn't thinking of this. He was standing on the bridge of a Harrower Class dreadnought. He had renamed the ship, Perseverance. He only knew that the ship had once been a Sith ship. Very little data from that time had survived. Plus he really didn't care. He could have taken a better ship, but this one impressed him. He smiled as he wondered how long it would take the people of Mandalore to contact him.

"Duchess, duchess!" A man ran in to disrupt her meeting.

"How dare you barge in here like this. Can't you see we are in the middle of a meeting?" Prime Minister Almec barked.

"I came to report an armada just jumped into the system." The nervous messenger reported as several ministers gasped. He then straightened as he continued. "All of the ship transponders are transmitting in Mando'a."

"We don't have a fleet and I doubt there can be so many ships." Almec countered.

"Six hundred and fifty ships." The messenger remarked.

"Thank you, you may go." Duchess Satine stated as she stood. She walked over to the holoterminal. "Do you think we can talk to them?" The techs nodded as they got to work. Five minutes later the holo flickered as a large man in full Beskar appeared. Half the ministers gasped and two of the conservative ministers even got up and kneeled. Satine knew the mask this warrior wore could only have belonged to Mand'alor. However she was not going to bow to an unknown.

"I am Duchess Satine Kryze, leader of Mandalore who are you." she demanded.

"Do you no longer recognize the Mask of Mand'alor? I am Mand'alor the Preserver the first true leader of the Mandelorian people since Mand'alor the Ultimate. It is time we reunite my people." Canderous growled.

"The people of Mandalore have changed. We are no longer the barbarians we once were." Satine fired back.

"Honey you are nothing. I am calling to all the people of Mandalore. I have returned and they need to remember the Resol'nare." Canderous countered. "I expect your surrender of the government to me before I make orbit with Mandalore." The holo went dark and Satine held herself as the ministers went nuts. Most were arguing with the two who had bowed. Satine crashed back into her seat and didn't even notice the fight that was occurring in the same chamber. The return of Mand'alor wearing the mask that was lost thousands of years ago was unimaginable. Many would flock to his call. Even the group Death Watch would bow to him. Others would be just like her ministers divided on who to believe. Her people would be divided and she couldn't see her people having a civil war. She needed advice and a way to tear down this impostor. She got up and walked out on her ministers. She had two calls to make. One to Obi Wan Kenobi and the other to Pre Vizsla those two were the only ones she knew that could challenge this impostor. She sent the messages and then locked herself in her office. She needed to speak with the people before this threat came any closer. She just hoped she would have enough time.

Revan, Bastila, and Eris looked out the view port at the thousands of ships orbiting around the city planet of Coruscant. Eris's excited curiosity died as they all felt suddenly cold. Revan and Bastila knew this was from the darkside and Eris was unsure, but she also thought the same. Yet in the middle of this darkness was the Jedi Temple shining like a beacon in the night. Revan quickly identified hundreds of ships that were part of a fleet. His mind instantly started thinking of how many ships would be needed to take on the home fleet. On the other hand he wondered how could the Jedi allow such darkness. There was no balance here. He was soon distracted by the traffic control.

"Freighter Ebon Hawk please state your intended destination." the robotic voice requested.

"Coruscant control our destination is the Jedi Temple." Evan replied.

"That location is restricted." The droid replied.

"I am Jedi Master Evan Rybath. I have been away from the temple for a long time." he replied.

"I highly doubt the droid will believe you, Master Rybath." Bastila countered with a bit of friendly sarcasm.

"But I think it will transfer us to a being that will." Evan replied.

"Proceed on the following flight path. Welcome back to Coruscant, Master Jedi." The droid ordered. Evan grinned at Bastila as she rolled her eyes.

"Why is it so dark here? I thought Coruscant was the center of democracy and the Jedi Order?" Eris questioned.

"I don't know, but I hope we can figure this out. Even I wasn't this dark. Bastila you better claim to be a Master as well." Evan urged.

"I don't think lying is going to get us any favors." Bastila countered.

"I know, but I feel that two masters will be heard better than a two Knights. For all we know the rank has changed over the centuries. Plus we both can do things that only masters are strong enough for." Evan stated.

"How shall I address myself?" Eris asked.

"As the Ashla Adept that you are. Which you said is similar to a senior Jedi Knight." Bastila replied. "Evan you are only a Padawan." Evan chuckled.

"I was a Knight before I fell to the darkside." Evan countered.

"Then the full truth from me." Eris added. The dark shroud lessened the closer they got to the temple and nearly vanished as they landed on one of the outer landing pads. They moved to the ramp of the ship and both droids joined them.

"Sorry T3 I need you and HK to stay with the ship. HK you make sure no one touches the ship, but keep your weapons concealed. We don't know how the laws are regarding armed droids." Evan ordered. "You can threaten, but no killing."

"Extreme disappointment: But master I was so looking forward to infiltrating the Jedi Temple."

"Maybe in the future." Evan replied.

"Increased hope: I wait eagerly such a command, master." Eris gives the droid a bit of extra room as they leave the Ebon Hawk. Evan pauses while he stares at the Jedi Temple. He had been here before and the last time he wanted to come here was after he took Coruscant by force. Now he didn't care what the Jedi did as long as they didn't try to detain him or try to take control of him. Having your mind altered like his was, was once too many.

"Let's get this over with." Evan declared as he marched toward the temple. Bastila was right next to him and Eris followed while she gawked at all the buildings and not so distant cruisers. No one challenged them until they got to one of the entrances.

"May I help you?" A Padawan asked.

"No young one we can find our way." The boy nodded his head in a small bow as the passed him by. Bastila gasped just loud enough for Evan to hear her, as Eris was radiating awe through the Force. The Grand Entrance to the Jedi Temple could have been easily flown into. Many sculptures and images were well placed throughout the hall. Eris had lost little of her wonder as they moved beyond the hall. After a brief viewing of directory Bastila lead them confidently over to a series of lifts.

"The library first."

"I was going to say that." They both shared a smile with each other. Eris followed as everything was so different. From the robes they wore to the way their art was displayed to the simple choices in paint. That they even sounded differently. Pronouncing words differently or some she had trouble recognizing. As they entered the Library she was struck curious with how it was set up. Evan and Bastila sat down at a set of terminals off to the side and they only took a second to get it working. Eris put on her holoreaders and plugged in the connection device. The system took several minutes before giving her and error. Not to be discouraged she opened her data pad and sent the program to the library computer to use her readers.

"Just use the control pad."

"But that is so old." The system beeped in her ear as the menu she was used to, appeared in her view. The system took note of the program that she used and compared it to thousands of others. It was like not other program ever used or recorded and the company certificates were different. Something not that unusual for the library to encounter, but the oddity was how the program was put together with many different languages. The main droid controller for the library noted the programming and took it apart. The deeper the droid dug for comparative data the more questions were asked requiring even more searches.

"I am amazed at everything the Jedi have done. The situations that were handled with such wisdom. Or all the things that we could have shared."

"I find it disturbing, Eris."

"I do as well Bastila. The entire Order is nothing like it used to be. I tried to link into the Great Holocron to find that the information it contains is restricted to the Council of First Knowledge."

"I don't understand?"

"This is not the Jedi Order that we know. It is not the one I grew up with. From what I have learned they have lost most of the knowledge that we took for granted as padawans."

"From what I have discovered of resent history and what I have seen from the ships closer to this time frame, make the Jedi Order nothing more than neophytes in the Force."

All three of them suddenly stopped their conversation as a female Jedi approached them. By her age and robes she presented as a master, but both Evan and Bastila were able to read much of her thoughts and emotions as if she lacked the Force.

"The library informed me that is does not recognize you. What it does tell me is disturbing and obviously false. Who are you and why are you here?" Evan felt her in the Force and she was perturbed more than anything, but she was also very ready to pull out her lightsaber if need be. Evan could feel the urge that Bastila had to snap at her was on the tip of her tongue. With a smile Evan slipped into her mind.

"We are simply looking for knowledge. Nothing to even concern yourself with." Bastila's eyes flashed in warning at Evan.

"That I can allow." She started to turn away.

"I need access to the Great holocron. I am allowed."

"You are allowed. Follow me." Evan got up and resisted the urge to cringe at the furious look that Bastila was giving him. Eris was curious about it all, but she had felt curious since she stepped off of the Hawk. As they moved further into the library the amount of Jedi in the search of knowledge vanished. Evan felt as if even this woman had not been along this path in years. She used a medallion to open the chamber and the Great Holocron came into view. That he saw dust had settled on the greatest centerpiece of the Jedi Order made his anger rise nearly out of control.

"What have you done? You forced me in here?!" The woman was shocked and perturbed as she brought her lightsaber out of the folds of her robe. Evan just waved his hand and she froze.

"Evan you can't do that."

"Bastila, she is not deserving of the title of master if she can not break the simple hold on her." Jocasta's lightsaber left her hand as Evan wiggled his finger. In seconds he took her lightsaber apart with the Force. He inspected each part as he touched the Khyber crystal it was built around. It felt flawed and weak. Lacking even half of the bond a full Jedi would bestow on their lightsaber. The gem started to glow as Evan fed the Force into it fixing the flaw and it sparkled with energy as her lightsaber flew back together faster than the eye could see. He glanced at the woman and he could tell she was awe struck by his actions.

His next act allowed her to gasp as he touched the Great Holocron. Light slowly entered into the cracks like water slowly covering a floor. With another touch the Holocron lifted into the air and started to spin, slowly shedding the decades of dust as images of masters long gone appeared. Only one master had visited the Great Holocron and that was years ago when a small boy was brought to the Order. Evan reviewed what the master had searched for and he shock his head. That a question the Revanite Council had given him to be answered so quickly impressed him. He searched for other answers and delved deeply in the Great Holocron. An image formed that everyone present could see.

"I am Master Vandar Tokare. I leave this message to tell of a Jedi that fell and then came back. That I have had a vision from the Force that he is lost to time. His efforts did not fall to the side and become in vain. With the help of Meetra Surik and several others they were able to reveal the location of the Sith Empire. As she was tasked with tracking down the wound in the Force that was destroying worlds with its hunger. I and alone with many Jedi will take a fleet to the Sith and prevent them from finishing the war that Darth Malak was waging and Knight Rybath was tasked to end. Both vanished nearly five years ago. When I return I shall recount of our efforts. To Revan may you follow the Will of the Force."

Evan felt a chill through the Force and then a touch of warmth. Nothing as strong as the images of Meetra of Alek, but just strong enough to recognize it as Master Vandar. He felt that the master had been successful in his mission as he had looked for further information on the Sith Empire. Three hundred years had past before the Sith attacked, but the Republic was their match even after being taken by surprise. Some of this history Evan had browsed over but he had seen more significance after the Ruusan Reformations.

The need of the Jedi Order to appease the Galactic Republic of their commitment that they would not become a conquering force disbanded the military, navel and star fighter forces of the time as they were nearly entirely run by the Jedi Lords put in charge. Along with many of the soldiers being former students of the Force. He could feel the need to do so through the Great Holocron, but also the resistance the remaining Jedi had to losing their status. Evan's anger rose as he finally understood why the current Jedi felt so weak.

He felt he had learned enough, but he thought about what he learned as he let his mind wander inside the Great Holocron. Bastila was meditating below in her own search, while Eris was in a trance following several random patches of knowledge. Most did have a focus on Revan and the Revanites, but she had found little. She felt Evan's aggravation and came out of her trance.

"Master Rybath is something wrong?"

"Nothing and everything. Too much has changed." Bastila stood and nodded with agreement on her face.

"Our friends will not be happy with the changes the Republic has gone through. I can see the why, but also the risk they face currently."

"That they fight a war with clones and droids. It is like a game of dejarik on a galactic scale. The problem is that I can not get out of my head is that it is played by one person." Eris and Bastila looked at each other and had the same thought written on their faces. Evan looked at the Great Holocron and the room it sat in and felt out with the Force. Ancient doors suddenly cracked open and groaned sending disturbing noise throughout the library. This was not the original place for the Great Holocron to be placed and as the walls widened the Great Holocron began to move through the library. Three smaller holocrons rose up to trail behind it and once it reached the center of the library the Great Holocron floated above the large symbol of the Jedi Order etched into the floor. The smaller holocrons orbited the Great Holocron like they had always done millenia ago.

Dozens of young padawans were drawn to the Great Holocron and Evan could feel a growing distress from the frozen master. He felt a wave of pleasure as the younglings reached out with the Force with many questions and the Great Holocron became alive with ancient masters teaching them what they were more than ready to learn. The padawans joined in and even the few knights that were there joined as well. A single old master who Evan felt could barely see touched the Great Holocron and smiled as he began to glow. He let Jocasta go and she was nearly in tears.

"What have you done? This is not allowed."

"There is no ignorance, only knowledge. Is that not part of the Jedi Code? Was that not the full reason for the Great Holocron to be created in the first place? This holocron contains all the teaches of the Jedi and you locked it away. Did you all forget that it only teaches what a Jedi is ready to learn? What other restrictions have you placed on the Jedi? Why would the Jedi put them under the control of the Republic in the first place? The Jedi Order should have always remained separate from the government of the Republic."

"Who are you?" Evan looked into Jocasta's eye as she scanned the lines that his mask had etched into his face long ago. He felt the urge to put his mask on, but that would have only caused her to fear him.

"I am a master of the Force is all that you need to know." Evan turned as several other Jedi entered the library. He looked over them and felt their power of the Force. His gaze was drawn to one riding on a droid chair and reminding him of Master Vandar. His strength in the Force was high almost a match for the masters of his time, but he detected a concern that was surrounded by fear. Each of them felt to some extent the same. One even hinted at controlled anger.

"A disturbance in the Force, felt it we have. Investigate it we have. Curiosity raised it has."

"Who are you and what have you done here? What is that thing?"

"Do you not know? Have you not learned the ways of the Jedi?"

"Great Holocron it is. Dangerous knowledge contains it does."

"You come in here and remove this device from safe keeping to allow students to touch it with the Force. Are you trying to corrupt the future of the Jedi? I see you as a threat."

"Ignorance leads to fear, fear to anger, anger to hate, and hate to suffering." Master Yoda nods his head as he has said the same thing in the past. Master Windu glances slightly in his direction as the stranger stood calmly with a strong presence in the Force. The two women at his side glowed strongly in the Force as well. There dress was odd and that it was more than robes with the armor protecting vital locations. Mace Windu had studied the armor of the past and as much as he wanted to, he still abides by the requirements of the Ruusan Reformations concerning armor worn by Jedi.

"Strong in the Force you are. Young you appear, but the lightsabers, ancient they are. I am Master Yoda."

"Master Evan Rybath. Master Bastila Shan and Ashla Adept Eris Harret. We are visiting from the Revanite Ascendancy. I am only correcting a grave error as the Force guided me to do."

"Just because the Force guided you to do something does not mean that it should have been done the way you have? It should have been brought to our attention and the issue discussed." Plo Koon suggested.

"In my experience it is better to ask for forgiveness then permission. You would have discussed the matter and then did nothing as I feel your condemnation of my actions. If you feel that it shall be put back into storage I suggest you try. I doubt even your combined strength is capable of moving it back. The Force demanded that I place it here at the center of the library where it belongs."

Ki Adi Mundi, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon move forward and Evan could feel their attempt to move it. He glanced at Jocasta, but she remains silent as Mace Windu joins in. Only Master Yoda refrains from helping the other masters as one by one they stop trying to move the Great Holocron as it draws them into it. Teaching them something they needed to learn.

"Tricked them you have, approve I do. Restricted the Great Holocron is not."

"It is nice to know the High Council is open to listen. Maybe I will come later and speak with you. I did not plan to make my visit known. Come I am hungry and I wonder if a certain restaurant is still open." Master Yoda watches as the three Jedi leave only hearing the one woman's reply before they turned a corner.

"After nearly four millenia I would call it a miracle, Revan." Master Yoda wonders where he had heard that name before and looks to the Great Holocron as the other masters back away from it. He moves forward and finds the information instantly.

Across the way in the middle of the Senate Rotunda, Chancellor Palpatine felt the Force surge. Even with his abilities dampened down to hide his presence he felt it. At first one then two waves hit him then a third. He had been listening to the senators ramble on about some simple bill that he had no interest in. He waved Mas Amedda to him and whispered in his ear. "Time for a break." Sheev got up and entered the platform that would take him out of the Rotunda. It wasn't the first time he had left in the middle of a session. Fifteen minutes later Sheev was far below in his secret chamber. He picked up a crystal and focused on it. He got an image of three beings in the Jedi Temple. Neither light nor dark, but the disturbance was of the light, so pure. More he could not glean without revealing his presence to the Jedi. He smiled feeling the anger at not being able to see who they were, but he knew there were normal means to find out more.

When he returned to his office there was already a few coded messages on his datapad. He opened one after the other and scanned them briefly. Most of them were on certain senators he had been trying to get some dirt on. He was pleased that one of them looked useful. Then he watch a holo of three obvious Jedi leaving a old freighter. Each Jedi was zoomed in on to get a proper visual other than their strange armor he didn't see anything unusual. The holo showed the attempt identify each of them and not a single match. This drew his attention as he had all the Jedi marked and tracked in some way. Sure there was some of the Jedi shadows he didn't know about. His eyes caught on two things, one the man and the woman were holding hands, and two her blade was a double lightsaber like Darth Maul's. They spoke with the the youngling at the door and vanished inside. The camera moved back to the ship as another figure was moving around the ship with a droid checking the landing gear. This figure reminded him of a droid by how strangely fluid it walked. The wind picked up and the holo show a crystal clear image of his face. It was very hard to tell it was a droid and not human. The red yellow glowing eyes and the shape, reminded him of another droid, an image he had seen long ago on Korriban.

"Ship is registered as the Ebon Hawk, took some digging, but from what I could see it is carrying a Delta 6 Sprite with heavy modifications. The ship is very old, I mean ancient. It is a Dynamic class light freighter which was last produced 3500 years ago. No record of the ship in BoSS." The unknown cameraman stated. Sheev leaned back and wondered where these Jedi came from. His door chimed and he felt his time was about to get swallowed up as he hit the control to open the door. His face showed a smile, but it vanished as the being, who wasn't supposed to be here, Mitth'raw'nuruodo was his full name, but he knew most couldn't say it correctly and he went with Thrawn, came in. Sheev scowled. If Thrawn was here then something really bad has happened.

"Sorry to disturb you, however you will want to see this." Thrawn stated calmly. He placed a player down on his desk as Sheev activated full counter measures. The room darkened as a system grew in the free space in the office. "As you see here and unknown fleet has entered the Mandalore system. Ships of all sizes and types over the last four millennium have been identified. Many of the ships have Republic naval names. Their transponders have been changed to identify them as under Mand'alor the Preserver."

"Where did they come from?" Palpatine growled.

"That is still an unknown." Thrawn replied. However from what few other reports I have gathered it can only mean that the Mandalore system and the Mandelorian space will be under this new Mand'alor's control in under a week." The image changed to a view of the streets and it move quickly and the citizens moved about as normal and rather quickly Mandelorians in full armor started to appear. "This is the effect of the short speech Mand'alor gave after a viewing of him battling Pre Vizsla to the death. I estimate that the entire sector will be under his control. If they act like I have predicted they will be ready to start expansion in less then three months."

"Send my agents to contact this new Mand'alor. I am sure he will agree to an alliance." Palpatine ordered. "Now leave here before questions arise, Admiral Thrawn." Thrawn nodded and within thirty seconds it was if he had never been there. Sheev called his aide and told him to summon one of the Jedi Council's masters. He needed to send a few to Mandalore to negotiate this development. Maybe they will even tell him who those others were. This development if not handled correctly could interfere with his carefully planned war.


	5. Chapter 5

Evan walked down the hall not really paying much attention where he was going. It really didn't matter to him either way. Bastila and Eris walked behind him and chatted at the different things that they saw of the temple the students passing them in the halls and of the training the saw briefly through open doors. He turned suddenly as the Force urged him to and came into a large training room. In the middle to Jedi fought for all they were worth jumping from one obstacle to another as they exchanged an ever increasing exchange of blows. One used primarily Soresu and the other Ataru with heavy use of Djem So.

They went back and forth in the fight all over the arena. Evan clearly saw that the one using Soresu was untouchable. No matter what the other did he left not a single opening. He also didn't exploit the opening the other gave him, but he was sure the banter they exchanged noted those openings. The younger Jedi showed a strength in the Force that he had not seen from even the masters. His feelings of the thrill of combat were easily felt along with the under lying aggravation he was feeling that hid other feelings. Evan was surprised to identify love, regret, guilt, anger, hate, and fear. If he was anywhere else he would have assumed this was a fight between a dark Jedi and one of the light.

From the slightly older Jedi he felt a calm calculating mind that let the Force flow through him unhindered, but there was a hint of worry and suspicion which was oddly directed at the younger man. He was also showing the concern a master would have for a student or a long time friend. This fight was one that they must have had many times. He felt another enter the room and wander over their way. The young Togruta moved with grace and with the alertness of their predatory nature of her species. She felt calm, but with an eagerness for the hunt. Brash and sure of herself, one who had seen her share of battles even at such a young age. No more than fifteen standard years. She walked right up to the edge of the combat area and Evan could see her draw a bit on the Force. His interest was piqued as she was using a technique that he did not think that the Jedi still knew. She was analyzing the battle through the Force. She waited for a few minutes before calling out at a very critical moment in the fight.

"Skyguy!" The voice carried through the air as much ass in the Force. That she could add a tinge of fear was just what was needed to break the younger man's concentration. He did an awkward flip as the older Jedi took advantage of the opening. The muted blade crossed over his legs and as he landed he crumpled to the floor.

"That was not fair! I was distracted."

"It is not my fault that you lost your concentration, Anakin. Had you broken contact first instead of trying to gain a better position I would not have had the opportunity to remove your legs." The younger Jedi's anger flared briefly and with much control he kept it at bay. Evan looked at him, and he knew it would not take much for him to push him to fully drawing on the Force. With the fight no longer in progress it would only take a glance to be noticed. Evan turned and walked out of the arena.

They moved through the Jedi Temple and saw many things. Eris was giddy with the excitement of everything being so new and how it was so much different from the academy she had gone to in her youth. Bastila felt like Evan did as a certain sadness was mixed in with the anger of how far the Jedi Order had gone to limit their abilities to those of only the purest light. The temple was also feeling empty which gave off this feeling that something was not right. As they finally exited the great building he felt the dark side fog that he had noticed as they landed.

"Did the temperature change?" Eris questioned.

"Through the Force it has." Eris paused as her focus turned inward, and she reached out with the Force. Feeling the currents and eddies of the life force of the planet and it drew her slowly deeper. She was not sure where it was leading her, but it guided her ever deeper. Below the light that was slowly being enveloped in shadow. She struggled ass the shadow became thicker and thicker. She paused only to release a wave of light which helped her push even farther.

As she could go no further she opened herself to the Force and felt the cold of the darkside enter into her very soul. Her vision expanded as she could see in the darkness that had swallowed up the light. There at the very bottom of the Jedi Temple a beacon of light was a core of pure darkside. The foundation of the Jedi Temple rested on an ancient Dark Side Altar. It was unlike the feeling she had gotten on the surface of the planet. What she could see was that the altar masked the real threat against the very people that were intended to keep the darkness at bay. She was not strong enough to face this altar's power, and she fled from being so near. In a rush and a gasp she found herself back with her body. As her surroundings came back into focus, she found herself laying on the bunk she had claimed a few weeks ago.

"How long was I in a trance?" Eris watched as the other two opened their eyes.

"A few hours. We had to carry you back to the ship. There is a meal in the preserver for you."

"Went to the location of that restaurant that I had in mind and found a delightful diner. Had some interesting fare. Brought something back we knew you would like."

"Thank you, but I am not hungry at the moment." She took another step to the closest chair and nearly fell over it. Evan got up and steadied her allowing her to sit properly.

"I'll go warm it up. You will need to regain your strength."

"Why is there a Dark Side Altar at the base of the temple?" Evan placed a hand on his chin as he turned inward in thought. Bastila came back with a plate of food and the smells wakened the hunger inside of Eris.

"Long ago during one of the wars between the Sith and the Jedi the Temple was established on the former site of Sith power. All their shrines were destroyed with nothing remaining."

"Something remained I saw it. Large in the Force, but small in size."

"This could be the reason the planet is so dark?" Evan wondered and if so, the only way for the Jedi to open their eyes fully was to get rid of this taint.

"Evan what are you thinking?" He just smiled as he walked out of the room. Bastila got up to follow him, but he returned moments later with a box in his hands.

"Are you thinking what I think you are?" He pulled out several bundles of clothes and tossed two of the bundles, one to Bastila and the other to Eris.

"We are going on a hunt."

"A hunt?"

"Yes, below and near the Chamber of Conclave is the center of the temple complex. Hard to get to, but the oldest portion of the ancient temple grounds. I got away during a call to the conclave just before I went against the Jedi Council and fought the Mandelorians. I do not remember much more than that. Change and we will get our gear together."

They moved to their rooms and changed out of their normal clothing. Eris had never worn Jedi robes, and she had to keep her body glove on to reduce the uncomfortably rough fabric of the robes. When she looked in the screen at her image, she looked much like the Jedi they had passed earlier. She undid her hair and changed it to a more common style she had seen inside the temple as they had wandered.

Going into the hold area of the ship Evan was busy with packing three small bags with the supplies and equipment that they would need. From what Eris saw was enough for several days out in the wild. This confused her, but it might be needed with such a structure millennia old. They put their individual bags over their shoulders and left the ship behind. They paused only a short moment as Evan locked down the ship, and later at the kiosk that held the parking permit.

"We have three days before the pass expires. Maybe a day after that unless this lot fills up fast, before it is removed."

"That is plenty of time." Evan glanced at Bastila and somehow felt it was not enough. They moved away from the lot and the temple. A few minutes later a trio of Jedi entered the lot.

"I do not see why we could not have called down here. From what I saw they didn't bother anyone after the library."

"I do not think they would be the type to answer a call from the High Council. You heard what Jocasta Nu experienced and some of the council as well. The entire library is locked down."

"That didn't stop the group of padawans who got in earlier tonight, or did it stop my curiosity. The Great Holocron is calling to all the Jedi."

"And this is why the Council of First Knowledge locked it away the first time."

"That was just an excuse. The Force wills it and I did not learn anything I haven't already." The two Jedi looked concerned as they listen to Ahsoka.

"It has changed you already. You spent all day meditating. You don't do that."

"I did it because of what that master taught me. Not what I gained from the Great Holocron. Though it did teach me, the proper method he was referring to."

"Regardless of any positive result. They will have to explain themselves better than they did." The three reached the ship and Kenobi walked up the ramp and pressed the intercom button.

"Master Rybath the Jedi High Council has issued a summons for you to appear in front of the Council. If you decline this summons, the Supreme Chancellor has issued a warrant for you arrest for vandalism."

"You that is not going to stick if it goes to trial? They didn't break anything. Plus the courts would never believe the other things he did with the Force."

"I know that Anakin." Kenobi pounded on the door. They waited for several minutes.

"You leave me no choice." Kenobi took out his lightsaber a second before the outer hatch parted rapidly.

"Statement: My master and the others are not on this ship. Declaration: You will leave immediately or face extermination, meatbags." The three Jedi jumped back as their blades ignited on seeing the eerie droid with glowing yellow red eyes and a smaller astromech droid with a large blaster affixed to its dome. The smaller droid whistled a string of code at the strange humanoid droid.

"Answer: T3 I know that is not polite. Counter argument: You were the one who suggested we show ourselves armed."

"Master, let's go."

"No Anakin, they are not attacking."

"Declaration: I am HK-47 and I do hope you attempt to board this vessel. It has been 3956 years since the last time I have eliminated a meatbag. Excitement: Please be so kind as to be the first ones since then."

"That is the strangest droid I have even seen. He feels almost desperate."

"Anakin, it is a droid. They don't feel, but I do feel danger if we move forward."

"When will Master Rybath return?" Ahsoka asked cutting into the start of an argument that she knew would continue until Anakin would give up in frustration.

"Answer: The master declared no longer than four days. They went to find something inside the Jedi..." T3 hopped on its four legs back and forth as it let out a series of complaints. "Counter argument: He didn't order me not to say where they went. Explanation: It would convince them to attack."

"Security, this is Obi Wan Kenobi, I need a detail to guard the ship resting in berth 127-56A until the owners decide to return, and do not approach the droid or the ship too closely."

"Sending a team shortly, master Jedi." The clone trooper replied. Kenobi took one last look at the strange droids and the even older ship before walking back to their speeder.

"Good." Kenobi put the comlink away and walked away for the ship.

Anakin shook his head as they moved back to the temple. They got all the way to the temple before Kenobi suddenly stopped.

"Could that droid have been saying that they are still in the temple?"

"Master, the security images clearly showed them leaving, but they could have entered again."

"No I think we would have seen them. Now why would they return. They did what they wanted to do or was it just the beginning?"

"We will not know unless something comes up. We should see if they show up on the new sensor sweeps. I have a good feeling they are going to enter the temple again."

Several hours later way below even the poorest of soul are known to wander Evan, Bastila and Eris reach an ancient door. Each reach out with the Force and clear the debris of the last several hundred years out of the way. The ancient door is next as it groans loudly. Metal screeches against each other as it is forced to move after so very long. There is debris on the inside of the door, but a simple push of the Force moved it out of the way.

"I really don't see why we have to come this way? How do we even know that this is the way you came?" Evan didn't respond as he moved forward a few paces to shine the light on the tunnels walls.

"Not everything was forgotten. Some of my earliest dreams other than the Star Forge maps was of this very tunnel." The two women looked at the wall and the markings written.

"Alek was here? How plain?"

"Alek was not very original back then. Probably still isn't. Come we have a long way to go, but the worst is over. Better close the door however." The ancient door was much easier to move with the Force and much quieter. After another hour of travel they stopped and rested in an old store room. The former items long ago turned to dust leaving the floor covered in simple dirt. It was enough for them to get the rest out of the way.

After several hours they moved on. Evan's memory brought them near to the Chamber of Conclave after twelve hours of wandering. Eris was finally feeling that they were going the right direction. They rested again in some long forgotten store room.

At the same time teams of Jedi, padawans, and initiates were scouring the lower levels of the Temple. Ahsoka entered the Chamber of Conclave for the first time and marveled at how large the room truly was. Hundreds of beings could sit in comfort while focused on the speakers below. She could feel the history in this room alone.

Anakin was not that far away searching a darkened hallway with his lightsaber held so he can see. He was tired and aggravated. If Ahsoka or Kenobi were there they would have been wondering if he had gotten them lost. The frustration he felt was because he heard their voices in his head. He couldn't help but blame them for being lost. Anakin growled before pushing on.

Obi Wan Kenobi was also not much farther away from either of them, but of the three he was much closer. He slowly walked down the hallway he was in. Stopping at this door or that one. Some doors were open and others closed. Those that he could not open he would reach out with the Force to inspect inside. He felt very little life down here larger than an insect. He came to another door and scanned it before marking it in his datapad.

Feeling rested but more on edge than the day before Eris got up while the other two were still fast asleep. She moved across the hall not wanting to be in the same room when with them to do her business. Coming back out she heard a sound of grumbling. As she looked in the direction the sound was coming from, not ten feet away was a tall man with his lightsaber out. He looked up at seeing the light that Eris was carrying.

"Hey have you found anything?" His aggravation was surrounding his tone.

"I, um, I..." Eris stopped for a brief second. "Nothing." Anakin frowned as he looked at the female jedi. He didn't recognize her, but oddly he had felt her some time recently. It was suddenly clear that she was acting as if her hand was caught in the cookie bin.

"Wait a minute?" Anakin moved his lightsaber slightly to get a better view of her face. Eris thinking he was going to attack decide that she did not want to cross blades with this Jedi. She drew on the Force as she suddenly sprinted away. He ran after her. She pushed on ahead taking random turns to keep ahead of him. He didn't have the same skill in Force speed, but the confining hallways gave her not much of an advantage as he chased after her getting closer as she maneuvered around corners. She finally spun around no longer seeing or feeling that she was going to out run him. Facing him he was much larger than she remembered as she pulled out her lightsaber. She took a step back as she ignited her blade.

"Hey wait!" Anakin was confused. Why was this female acting like she was? He moved his lightsaber to the side in hope that it was the least threatening position. "Are you one of the ones we are looking for?"

"Yes, and stay where you are." Anakin straightened.

"Look they just want to talk to you. Something about some vision Master Yoda had." Eris reached out with the Force and felt he was hiding something. She shifted back even farther away from him. "Hey come on, relax."

"You are not telling me the truth."

"It is not my place to tell you what they want." Anakin took a simple step forward not thinking about it. He held his lightsaber to the side and was standing normally. Eris took his step as something more and she knew that he could shift from the rest position he had to any stance he wanted. She adjusted her stance to a more aggressive position.

"Hey, I don't need to fight you." He took a step back as he viewed her stance. It was one that he was not familiar with.

"I do not trust you." Dust sprinkled down around them.

"You better start cause in don't think this section is stable." Eris was the reason behind the dust as she anchored herself to the floor and the wall with the Force. She felt the area and decided it was strong enough for what she had planned. She launched herself at the man and the floor suddenly gave out below her lead foot. Her lightsaber winked out as the man lunged forward to grasp her other hand. There was nothing under her as she hung in the air.

"Let me go or we will both fall."

"No. You have caused way too many questions."

"Let me go."

"You will die."

"Then it is my t..." Eris felt the shift as he let go, but it was too late as the floor he was on crumbled. His lightsaber flew free as he twisted to grab for the edge missing completely. His weapon did not deactivate as they fell and Eris could see it was more of a danger than them falling. It hit the floor blade first as Eris twisted at the last second to land on her feet. The man tried to do the same, but he felt awkward in the Force. As he landed the floor split, sending cracks in every direction. The lightsaber vanished first as the floor collapsed under them causing both of them to fall. This happened several more times. Both Eris and Anakin landed and the floor vibrated and groaned. His lightsaber flew back to his hand and he deactivated it as he put it on his belt.

"Why did you keep the saber on while we were falling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Could you have stopped feeding it energy?"

"I didn't think to flip the switch. I was using all my concentration just to land right."

"Your blade remains on without the Force?"

"Yes, it had a power cell." Eris remembered that there were some of the ancient lightsaber that contain a power pack and some even a power pack in their hilt. Lehon lacked the necessary materials to make such a power cell. Getting a power cell was expensive and only the masters were given the honor. Her power cell was good enough to give the blade the energy to start, but if she was not focused in the Force the blade could not maintain the loop.

"You must be a master to earn such a power cell, but no master would allow his blade to fall dangerously."

"Hey, it was an accident and we are fine. See solid ground." He bounced slightly and the floor cracked rapidly. He looked up in surprise with a look of guilt. As in a cartoon, the floor fell away moments before they fell with it. Eris drew on the Force as she lost control. Her anger flared engulfing her in a red glow. The fall was a bit further than before and Anakin felt her grab a hold of him in the Force. He struggled to breath as they slowed down. They touched the next floor lightly as he felt her rage.

"Please, stop..." Anakin pleaded as his hand found his lightsaber. He saw her red glowing eyes flash white just before everything went dark. He reached out to catch her as the Force hold she had released.

"Where is Eris? I don't feel her."

"I don't either." Evan replied as he dusted himself off. He moved into the hall with the light and saw prints leading into the chamber on the other side. That was only a small part of the many foot prints in the dust. Much larger feet than he had or the two women showed on top and from the scuffs in the dirt the person had held a stance before running.

"Someone was here and caught her."

"Evan, why would she run? It makes no sense for her to run and she didn't go back the way we came."

"She didn't have much of a choice. Come on let's follow." Bastila nodded as they moved ahead. It didn't take long before the trail crossed over itself many times. They followed the most likely path and continued to reach one intersection of hallways or another several times.

"This is getting us no where. I do not feel that she is in any danger."

"Agreed, we need to stop using our eyes." Bastila when down on the floor and got comfortable as Evan joined her. They both reached out with the Force increasing the bubble around them reaching out farther and farther. Bastila felt her battle meditation grow and she had a rough sense of everyone who was close as it expanded out she connected with more and more beings. Some were bright in the Force while other were normal. A few were dimmer than they should have been. Animals of many different sizes joined into the large area she felt. Many had a purpose and she subconsciously aided them in their efforts. Many of the Jedi were searching for something while some meditated or practiced far above.

She wondered as she touched a clone for the first time and could not separate the one from the other. The feelings she got from those beings made her nearly break her concentration, but they raised her curiosity first. She got the impression that these being were watching the Jedi. She did not know that they were soldiers or what their purpose seemed to be other than a feeling that did not sit right.

Several tunnels away Ahsoka sank to the floor no longer able to think straight. She was tired and wondering why she even came on this slug hunt. She was sure she could find her way back just from how she was the only one to walk this hall in forever. She closed her eyes only for a minute.

"Ahsoka." Her eyes flew open to see Master Kenobi face dimly reflected in his glow lamps light.

"I'm awake, master."

"It is fine. I am tired as well."

"How long have I, seven hours! How could I sleep so long?"

"We have been down here for two days. They have called off the search as scout droids are mapping the tunnels for a more thorough search."

"What of Anakin?"

"I haven't reached him yet. He feels far off.

Let me refresh and I will lead you to the check point."

"Very well, master." Ahsoka shifts into a more comfortable sitting position as she reaches out with the Force. She doesn't understand most of what she sees, but her search has a bit of success. She can feel her master far below her and off to the side. He feels okay, but very concerned. This raised an alarm in her mind as he had never felt this way before.

"Master, Kenobi?" She opened her eyes and he was leaning against the wall. She shook him and he did not wake. "Talk about me being tired." Ahsoka stood and hummed adding the audio map to what she was seeing. She moved down the hall leaving Kenobi far behind as she followed the sounds echoing in the hallways.

"Oh, my head."

"Easy now we're on solid ground."

"Let go of me." Eris tried to get out of his grasp, but he held her tight.

"Hold on you are going to hurt yourself." She gave up struggling as he held her with more than just his arms.

"You have me at your mercy." She relaxed in his arms strangely feeling safe.

"Hey, I am not going hurt you, but I am curious. What was that power you used. It felt so cold, dark?"

"If I told you I would have to tell you how I was trained."

"I don't see that as a problem. From what little I can see we are not going anywhere any time soon." Eris looked around and if she didn't know she was far below the planet city of Coruscant she would think she was in an old ancient city.

"My people train in the Force. We use all of the Force and the skills the light or the dark give us. Some follow the light others the dark. More follow a middle path. In our training we are required to use the dark side for a year or more than we turn back from the dark and into the light again."

"What would be the purpose of using the darkside? It is wrong."

"No staying only in the light is wrong. As a Force Adept we are taught both ways, so we can find our balance. Only then can we move on and up. I am an Ashla Adept, but I am stronger in the dark side. That is what you felt as I let my anger and frustration lashed out."

"What ever you did saved our lives." Anakin looked over to where they nearly landed. Eris saw the many narrow poles and spikes covering a nearby mound. "Does it not make you a Sith to used the darkside?"

"A Sith is a species who were strong in the dark side. Warriors yearning for battle. Their lust combined with the Force made them monsters. Corrupted the darkside as they used it for selfish reasons. For them hate and suffering was the only way to live. But they were wrong."

"The Sith use only the darkside. They are evil?"

"Am I evil because I used the darkside? No, Jedi I am not. Are you pure because Jedi only use the light? Do they not cause suffering as well?"

"No, we are the defenders of peace, justice." Eris shook her head. "You do agree?"

"I may not have seen the galaxy as much as you have, but you are no different. You fight battles and destroy as much as they do. Cause chaos in the wake of your battles. Your temple is pulsing with the darkside."

"The temple is a place of peace and calm. A place to heal. The darkside is nothing like that." Eris moved slowly out of his arms. She felt conflicted now. She felt his aura and his words conflicted with who he was.

"I need to heal. Meditate with me."

"We need to find a way out of here. Not meditate."

"You could go if you like, but I have several bones broken."

"I'll carry you."

"I would rather heal. Come I need your strength." Eris moved as best as she could as she focused on introspection.

"Who are you."

"Ashla Adept Eris Harret."

"Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

"Then Anakin help me." Eris began to glow making Anakin curious. He sat like she did and reached out in the Force. He felt her and the Force guided him suddenly in what he needed to do. Slowly he started to glow as his eyes closed. From a distance Ahsoka sees at first a white light growing brighter as a red glow joined in with the white. Ahsoka moved forward between the ancient shrines and statues of long forgotten Jedi. As she got closer she saw the light change as two different colors, one blue and the other red. When she finally came into the small clearing the two colors had merged into purple before pulsing white. As the light faded she saw Anakin and this other Jedi meditating.

"Skyguy!" She yelled out as she rushed over.

"Snips. I would like you to meet Eris." Ahsoka stopped as she looked from him to the woman. Her eyes shined with the brightest blue she had ever seen. She gasped as she saw Anakin's eyes. They had turned a bright red as in contrast to the blue.

"Master are you alright?"

"I am fine, Snips. Why are you acting defensive?"

"You're eyes, they're glowing red." Anakin closed his eyes and shook his head as if to clear it. The one called Eris flared briefly and the tension left Anakin's posture. When they opened their eyes again, Ahsoka blinked several times as the strange glowing was gone.

"Never mind." Ahsoka looked around and the place felt colder, eerie in how it felt. "What is this place?"

"No idea Snips. We came from up there. I hope you have an easier way out." Ahsoka looked up and clicked a few times. Her eyes widened as she brought them back down to look at the two.

"That is about 200 meters you fell. No way you could survive that."

"We did not come out of it without injury. Come I need to eat and you look like you could use something as well." Eris pulled off her pack and snapped another glow stick. She handed out some of her rations. She stood unwrapping her bar and taking a bite as she looked around.

"What is this made of?!"

"Ewe, this is disgusting. You eat this stuff?"

"It has everything you need for the day. It will give you plenty of energy." Eris looked at them as they made strange faces while they ate. She then chuckled as they were so similar in action. She ate about half of her bar as she looked around. There was something calling her and she started to step in that direction.

"Hey the way out is back that way."

"Anakin, do you not feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"That we were drawn to this place. It is so filled with the Force. Almost too much. I should still be injured, but I am not. This is power, strength."

"I only feel cold. That is the darkside."

True young one, but not all of it. Something hidden. Out of sight. Something out of balance. Focus you can feel it."

"The feeling here is intense. Over here." Anakin passed Eris and headed the direction that Eris was going to go. Ahsoka followed her master and the strange Jedi. She had never seen this woman before. The three of them wandered around the ancient structures until the came to a solid monolith. It pulsed with the Force stronger then anything the three had ever experienced. Pure neither light nor dark, the unified Force of Life of the very planet. Spiraling around the nexus was a tendril of darkness, corruption. Ahsoka followed the trail as Anakin moved along its route.

"What do you think that leads to?"

"A darkness I have not felt in years or millennia."

"Revan, Bastila so nice to see you."

"There you are and the outlanders we are looking for."

"Master Kenobi."

"The Council wants to talk to you. To ask you to explain what your purpose being here is about."

"A honeymoon of sorts. That is what I had planned. A scouting mission to see the state of the Republic. Of all things I did not think to delve into the depths of the Jedi Temple."

"Yet here you are. I suggest we return to the surface. I doubt we have enough water to remain here for very long."

"You worry of water when the very foundation of the Temple is tainted. Can you not feel the imbalance? A corruption lies behind that stone."

"Eris are you sure?" She nodded.

"Open yourself to the Force you can't miss it."


End file.
